A Treatise On Proper Care And Maintenance For Weapons
by JL Davenport
Summary: Finally emerging back from their battle through the Spirit Crucible, the party is forced to spend one last night in Leftheria before they can chase after Jin and Malos. It's one last moment for rest and relaxation as they prepare for the battles ahead and, for Nia, one final chance to talk to Rex, to tell him everything still unsaid. Ch1:Rex/Nia. Ch2:Rex/Pyra/Mythra. Mature Content
1. Nia

**A Treatise On Proper Care And Maintenance For Weapons**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Here we are! Only slightly late this time, this is the small project I mentioned working on and seeing if I could get finished before the New Year. Unfortunately I got sucked into playing EVEN MORE Xenoblade (I've put 200 hours into the game now apparently, although some of that is idling… Damn) and with everything else around the Christmas/NY, family stuff, that didn't happen. So, as the deadline stretched out, the story expanded to fill the gap. But I'm fairly happy with it and hopefully it's a good read.

If you haven't played XBC2 and like old school epic style JRPGs, I very, very heavily recommend it. Absolutely blew me away, incredible game. Great cast, great combat system, great world, and a great story that's unveiled piecemeal, always dragging you, slavering hungrily towards the next reveal.

In what's almost certainly going to become the "Lucina confronts Robin" scene, of the Xenoblade 2 fandom, this is set directly after Rex and co return from the Spirit Crucible and after everything that's revealed about Nia.

WARNING: There are spoilers here for Nia and for everything up to Ch7. Probably best to finish the game before reading to be safe.

* * *

Twilight settled warm over Leftheria and with it Rex and his companions (such as they currently were) had settled themselves lethargically around Corrine's house. Succeeding where countless before them had failed, they had completely plumbed the depths of the Sprit Crucible Elpys and gained -even if only for a moment- the legendary blade that not even Addam himself had been able to wield. It had been no easy journey however, with their abilities severely restricted they'd all been pushed to their absolutely limits both physically and mentally, leaving them each drained in a way that even finally taking in the refreshing whisps of fresh, open air had only partially relieved.

As a result, their debriefing had been uncharacteristically short; Rex had seen a vision, of Pyra being held atop the ruins of a decaying Titan, and so their course was set, towards the Cliffs of Morytha. Unfortunately, few ships journeyed to Leftheria and even with Rex, Zeke and Mòrag's combined influence, the soonest they could charter a ride to Mor Ardain would be the following morning, giving them no other option than to accept Corrine's gracious offer of hospitality and stay another night in their leader's hometown. A fire was already burning on the hearth as a meal was prepared, and they'd all been quickly hurried out of the kitchen and out of the way, leaving them with nothing left to do but to relax, rest and restore themselves as best they could for the coming battles.

Of course, given everything that had happened and all they'd learned, that was easier said than done.

"Meh meh meh! Tora surprised, Tora VERY surprised! Friend Nia look so different! Even after so much time together, Tora never realise Nia was a Blade! Tora still cannot believe it!"

"Er, well… Sorry, for not saying anything. It was just, well, you know…"

"Poppi knew! Poppi knew ever since the bath in Mor Ardain! But, Poppi never say anything, not even to Masterpon, just like Nia asked."

"Ah, yes, that's right. T-Thank you Poppi, you're a good girl."

Standing shifting awkwardly from one leg to the other as the small Nopon Driver and his artificial Blade circled around her, gawking in apparent amazement at her true form, Nia had to suppress an embarrassed desire to shift back to the form she'd hidden herself in for so long. It was only the sight of Rex, pacing through the marketplace in the middle of town, locked in a low conversation with Zeke, that held her back. She wasn't disguising herself anymore. It was hard, even strange, but more than anything else she'd ever felt, after keeping quiet for so long, she wanted to be truly honest with him and with all her friends. Thankfully, Dromarch's presence, standing stoically as ever, a few metres away gave her a small measure of calm.

"So now… So now Nia is Rex-Rex's Blade?"

"E-Eh!?" Nia coloured, her thoughts suddenly jumbling in her head. It was a little hard thinking of herself as _being_ Rex's anything. "Th-That's, that's up to him now, isn't it?"

After all, as a Flesh Eater, she didn't need to have a Driver. There was no reason anything had to change. Strangely, that thought left heart feeling suddenly hollow, and her eyes flicked momentarily back to their leader's spikey black hair, off in the distance.

"Mehmehmeh! This all far too big shock for Tora, Rex-Rex Driver of friend Nia now, just like friend Pyra!"

Just like _Pyra_? Nia's world jolted. It took another moment for her to realise that wasn't possible. Rex had plenty of blades besides Pyra after all and none of them were _like_ Pyra, she was special to him because of everything they'd sha-

"Only difference Rex-Rex have friend Pyra's core-crystal."

"Th-Yeah, that's right, sh-"

"Masterpon! Poppi has already considered this!" An overly energetic voice rang right over her words, as the small robot raised a hand in the air, waving it around excitedly, "Pyra give Rex core crystal to save life. Mythra break seal on self to rescue him. And, Nia transform into Blade to protect him. All different, but meaning behind the acts identical. Poppi's logic circuits say all are the same. Conclusion is correct, please clap for Poppi!"

"Oooh! Well done Poppi!" Tora's wings slapped together as he dutifully applauded the artificial maid, "Tora not think of that!"

All the same. They were all the same? She was… The same? A Flesh Eater was the same as an Aegis?

Clicking her tongue and turning away, Nia's face was burning hot and it was suddenly difficult to even face her two friends, "Tch, this is pointless. We should be focussed on rescuing Pyra, not on, on talking about me and Rex. And anyway, Dromarch will get lonely if I leave him alone."

Spinning on her heel, she strode away towards the shoreline, in the opposite direction to their aforementioned leader.

"My Lady! I would, I would be overjoyed to see you find fulfilment as a Bl-My Lady? W-Wait a moment!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the small town, a surprisingly similar conversation was taking place.

"I see, so you saw a vision of Addam himself? Master Blade or not, I'd say that was worth the journey alone."

"Yeah, it's… It's like a series of broken images," Rex answered, "I'm still trying to make sense of it myself. But, that doesn't matter. I know now, I finally understand them, Pyra and Mythra, and I know what I have to do."

"Well, I can't say I dislike that confidence! Hah! And that look in your eyes now, it's just as Mòrag said, you feel stronger than ever now."

A warm silence settled between the two men as Zeke smirked proudly down at him. The Prince of Tantal was a lot of things, a trusted friend and comrade for sure, a mentor at times and a headache at others, but every now and then Rex wondered if the bond between them felt like how having an older brother would be. It wasn't something either of them had ever verbalised and somehow, he didn't think there was any need to.

"Hey, ah, Chum," shifting his gaze, slightly awkwardly, Zeke scratched his cheek, "Look, I won't claim to have caught everything that happened down there, we were all fighting for our lives after all but, it felt like you didn't really give Nia much of an answer, you know?"

This time it was the younger Driver who lost his composure, flinching away as his eyes fell to the ground, "Wha, I, what're you talking about?"

"C'mon Rex, I've never taken you for someone who'd misunderstand his closest friends."

"Yeah…"

He hung his head, his cheeks burning this time with embarrassment. There wasn't much he could say. He'd answered Nia honestly at the time, racing with adrenaline, he'd only been thinking of their team and of making sure everyone was safe, it hadn't been possible to even consider anything else.

It was only on the way back, as he'd slowly cooled down, that he'd realised what had happened. And, even if he'd wanted to deny it, there was no way he could forget the shock in her eyes when he'd said he loved her, nor the disappointment a moment later when he'd said he loved every one of them.

"I… I need to answer her properly, don't I?"

Maybe she wouldn't want to talk about it, or maybe she already understood. He couldn't imagine the emotions that she must have been feeling at the time. Inside the Spirit Crucible hadn't been the time or place to discuss it, but now… He couldn't just pretend it hadn't happened.

Zeke laughed in reply, his usual attitude quickly returning, "Well, it's fine so long as you do. We've all seen how sweet you are on Pyra anyway. Must be hard having two girls fighting over you like this, huh Chum? Oh, or is it three, with Mythra too? Hahah!"

"It-It's not, not like that!"

Mythra could be a little prickly sometimes, but he didn't think he could imagine Pyra and Nia fighting about anything.

"Well Chum! If you're a real man, you'll just have to take responsibility and make them _all_ happy! That wa-OWHA!?"

Looking up, Rex could see that apparently Pandoria had followed them. Lowering her hand as Zeke rubbed the back of his head, she breathed out a disappointed sigh, "My Prince… You were doing so well, right up until then too."

* * *

From there, the rest of the evening passed swiftly. Corrine soon called them in for dinner and, stuffed with good food and drained from a difficult day, they were all soon piling off into bed.

In the end, Rex didn't get a chance to speak to Nia, he'd tried a few times both before and after dinner, but she'd always been around others and he hadn't dared broach the topic within anyone else's earshot, he knew it would have been mortifying for them both if their friends had heard him ask to speak to her privately. So he resolved instead to make time to talk to her on the way to Mor Ardain.

Unfortunately, despite his fatigue, after everything that had happened, Rex found himself unable to settle down.

Lying awake and alone in his own room, rather than able to relax, his thoughts swirled uncontrolled and he soon became lost in them. He recalled Zeke's words, the discussion he still needed to have with Nia and everything he'd learned about her. He played back the visions he'd seen from Addam and the scattered memories he'd gained from the legendary Hero. And, between everything else, he simply stared at the ceiling, aching with longing for the two Aegis girls he owed so much to.

It was a quiet and difficult night, the first time he'd been truly alone to think since waking up from the battle with Jin, and the weight of the revelations laid heavily upon the once Salvager.

* * *

Meanwhile, and perhaps unsurprisingly, in a small inn halfway across the other side of town, the party's resident healer was finding herself in a similar predicament.

Lying wide awake, staring at the moon shining bright through the open curtains, sleep seemed the furthest thing from Nia's mind right now. With the room filled with the gentle hum of Poppi's ether lines, as well as Mòrag and Brighid's soft breathing, it was the first time since the crucible she'd had to truly be alone and to truly reflect on everything that had happened.

' _I told Rex I love him,'_ she remembered for the hundredth time, her chest tightening and her mouth falling into a bright smile, that thought always seemed to make her stomach flip itself over. But somehow, what she came back to just as often, what truly made her smile, was everything else, _'I told him everything, I finally… I finally told him the truth.'_

After so, so long. After holding back for long enough to make her crazy. She'd finally found the courage to say everything she'd always wanted to say, to tell him the truth about who she was. And, finally, for the first time since leaving her home, she had a group of _friends_ who accepted her.

More than anything else though, she couldn't help but think about the future, about Tora and Poppi's words.

' _They said, I'm just like Pyra. I'm… I'm Rex's Blade.'_

Her face burned red again and she squirmed a little just thinking that.

She felt silly. It wasn't an emotion she could understand, it was nothing she'd ever experienced before. It definitely wasn't a human emotion to care about something like that, and she'd tried to think of herself as a human for so very long now… But she wasn't a human. She was a Blade, wasn't she? And, as a Blade, the thought of being accepted and bonded to a Driver like Rex, the man she loved, left a tingling excitement through her soul, "Ahhn." Her voice leaked out in a soft sigh and Nia squirmed in place again as an unimaginable feeling welled up inside her.

It was deep contentment mixed with warm affection, the knowledge she'd finally found a place where she belonged. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever felt this happy.

Of course. Nia was no fool and she never had been.

She could see exactly what was going to happen. She hadn't needed Rex to answer her, every one of their team knew how he felt about their missing companions. She wasn't sad about it, she wasn't even disappointed really, she adored Pyra and had grown very fond of Mythra, she hadn't confessed her feelings to Rex expecting him to feel the same, she'd done so only to finally be able to be honest with him.

She sighed.

They were going to leave here tomorrow and go off to somewhere she'd never heard of, to fight enemies she could only imagine. And then, at the end, they were going to face down another Aegis as well as Jin. They couldn't afford to give up or to be beaten again, they would finally put a stop to the man who'd saved her in what almost felt like another life, and they would rescue Pyra from whatever it was he wanted her for.

And then, she knew, Rex and Pyra would never be separated again.

There was nothing sad about that thought. Nia knew for sure that Pyra's place was at Rex's side. After everything she'd suffered and all she'd endured in her long years, the Aegis finally found a place to belong, she knew better than anyone how important that was. She'd been just as heartbroken as any of them when Pyra had been taken and was more than willing to risk her life to save their friend.

She wasn't jealous, nor did she lament the situation. In all her being, in every cell of her body, there wasn't a single fragment of her that didn't wish for Pyra and Mythra to be reunited with Rex.

It wasn't a sad thought. But, it did make her feel a little lonely all the same.

Her gaze wandered to the sight of the "sleeping" robot and she reconsidered the other girl's words. She was meant to be the daughter of a Lord of Gormott, she'd accepted that life, loved it even, it was still strange to truly think of herself like a Blade, and still scary to think about the real truth of her existence. But, at least in regards to her affection for Rex, perhaps she really was just like Pyra.

That felt a little unfair.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but sleep still felt as far away as ever.

' _Ahh, I want to talk to him…'_

It was pointless now, she knew he'd be long asleep. But, she yearned to see him all the same, there was still so much she wanted to say, even if he didn't hear it. And, tonight would be the only chance she'd ever have- Normally when they travelled, whenever they weren't camping, the rooms were split between the girls and the boys, even now she was bunking up with Mòrag and Poppi, just like usual. However, tonight they were in Leftheria, and so while they were all lodging in an inn, Rex was back at Corrine's house, in his own room. And, even Gramps, in some strange fit of nostalgia was apparently spending the night in his old berth near the docks.

She couldn't imagine what would happen next, what was in store for them at the World Tree when they rescued Pyra, or even what Elysium would be like -she tried to believe it existed- but, she knew almost for certain, that tonight would be the last time she'd ever have to be alone with Rex.

Nia swallowed heavily, her thoughts trapped on that realisation for a long moment.

And then, with her mind resolved, she slipped from her bed and out the window, controlling her movements with such silent, feline grace, that not even the famed Flamebringer stirred in her sleep.

* * *

Rex was still wide awake when his door opened.

Lying on his back, lost in thought and staring mutely up at the familiar ceiling, the door opened so softly he almost didn't hear it, only finally registering it a heartbeat later when the sound of it clicking shut snapped him from back to awareness.

"Abuh?" He grunted, groggily blinking himself back to reality as he propped himself up, "Eh? …N-Nia?"

It took him a moment to even process what he was seeing, but indeed, jolting suddenly stiffly in place, with her large, soft ears twitching nervously atop her head and the milky white skin of her body limned softly by her the silvery-white glow of her ether crystals, the sight of his friend's new form was unmissable.

"A-Ah, so-sorry! Did I wake you?" she whispered, "I thought you'd be asleep already, after everything that happened. You ah, you worked really hard today."

"No, not at all. I was having trouble sleeping actually, too much on my mind I suppose."

Nia nodded and a small, awkward silence fell between them. He wasn't sure what to say, and, finding him unexpectedly awake, she couldn't quite find the words she'd meant to speak.

He looked good, she realised belatedly, better than she'd realised and for a moment she found herself drinking in the sight of Rex's bare chest from where he was sitting up in bed facing her. She'd gotten so used to thinking of him as the same scrawny Salvager kid she'd met so long ago, she'd never noticed just how much he'd filled out until now. His body looked hard, and strong, far more than she'd expected and he'd gained an impressively toned musculature; all the time he'd spent fighting, training or travelling had obviously done him some good.

"Er… Nia?" he ventured a moment later, "You… Came to see me when I was asleep? Is something wrong?"

The urge to flee was almost overwhelming. But, somehow, the look in his eyes gave her the strength to stand her ground. She'd snuck into his room in the middle of the night, and still all he was concerned about was whether or not she was okay- that was so like him, she couldn't help but smile, her heart singing for a moment in her chest once more.

"Rex, you've, you've realised it by now, haven't you?" she spoke at last, tugging on the sleeves as she gestured toward her true form, "How I saved the Emperor back then? What I can do?"

He nodded. It was pretty obvious in hindsight.

They'd been too relieved at the time to properly think about it, and it hadn't felt right towards Mòrag to pry into her brother's miracle recovery afterwards but bringing someone back after the point where their Blade had already returned to it's Core Crystal? That was far beyond anything they'd seen from Dromarch. Rex didn't have a good understanding of just how strong Nia truly was, but he could only imagine she held considerable power.

"I… I couldn't have done anything for Vandham," she whispered softly, her ears drooping flat against her head and her eyes practically begging for him to believe her, "The Ether flow was cut off, and by the time Mythra saved us he was already… I… I knew Akhos was dangerous, maybe if I'd transformed from the start I could have…"

"Nia…" he had thought about it, of course he had, but his conclusion had been unwaveringly simple, "You said it yourself, you'd never fought with those guys properly, you couldn't have known what he would do. Even if you'd changed from the start, he would have just cut off our Ether as soon as you scared him."

"But," losing her composure, Nia's face contorted in anguish and she stepped shakily across the room towards him, "R-Rex, I… I could have saved _you_."

Dropping onto the bed in-front of him, she laid her hand against his chest, over his heart, where Jin's blade had ran him through. Her fingers stroked warm and soft over his skin and his breath caught in his throat, there was no trace of damage on him, not even the smallest scar, but Rex doubted he'd ever forget the blinding pain and shock he'd felt in that moment, nor the bewildered terror he'd suffered, collapsing to the ground unable to even make sense of what happened as his body refused to move and his lifeblood drained away before his eyes.

Her touch was gentle and soothing, but the memories were cold, and his body felt chilled despite the summer's heat.

"Th-They killed you without a second's thought and… And I just watched it happen. I ju-just, I just left you to die."

It was her tears splashing against his body that snapped him back to reality, the heat flushing through his body once more as Rex gaped at the sight of his friend's pained face.

"Nia, tha-that's, it's fine really, Jin and Malos wouldn't have just let you save me. And hey, maybe if you had, I would have never met Pyra? Or who knows what would have happened?"

"No!" she choked out, shaking her head in refusal, "No. It's, it's not okay just because it worked out. You'd been nothing but kind to me, I-I really liked you, and, and I still valued my secret over your life. Rex… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He swallowed. It was clear she'd kept these thoughts bottled up for a long time now. Was that guilt why she'd been so willing to help him and Pyra, even when it had meant turning on her own allies? Nia always acted abrasive, but anyone who'd known her even half as long as he had knew just how gentle she really was, especially towards her friends. She was a selfless girl with a big heart, he couldn't imagine it had been easy for her.

"Nia, it's okay, really," he repeated, wrapping his arms around her slender body and pulling her against him. He didn't have any experience hugging girls, and he felt awkward attempting it, but when he felt her shivering against him, he squeezed her tighter all the same, "There's no need to apologise, really. C'mon, how many times have you saved my life since? You've always been helping and supporting me, we wouldn't have made it half this far without you. _I_ wouldn't have made it half this far without you. If… If you did anything wrong, you've more than made up for it."

"Rex… P-Please, let me be your Blade. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again, I swear. No matter who we face, I'll heal you, I'll always keep you safe."

His face flushed red, even more from her words than their contact. He'd never once imagined Nia acting like this, it was hard to believe. Even how, he didn't need a single moment to consider her offer however, "Of course. I think we'll make a great team." If it would make her happy, he would never refuse something like that.

She drew back a moment later, looking up at him with a small smile and her eyes shaking as he released his hold on her… Until a heartbeat later, when the realisation of what she'd just done seemed to suddenly catch up with her all at once and, letting out a small squeak, she instantly scooted herself away to the far edge of the bed, her face burning crimson and ears sticking up ramrod straight above her head.

He had to laugh, seeing her embarrassment did a lot to calm his own.

"You know, it's actually kind of nice seeing this side of you Nia, I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. You're usually stronger than anyone I've met, like, no matter what happens, you just keep going."

"A-Ah, well, hopefully I'm not as bad as Shellhead at least." She blustered, a small grin forming as she laughed with him.

He leaned back against the headboard, folding his hands behind his head as the atmosphere between them warmed back to how it usually was between them. Clearly Nia had been shaken by everything she'd wanted to say, but just like he'd said, she was as resilient as anyone he'd ever met. He knew he'd drawn from that strength many times.

A stray thought occurred to him though, and he remembered that, despite her attitude, Nia had lived a slightly more sheltered life than she usually let on, "You should be careful though, you know?" he teased, "Coming to a man's room at night like this, they'll get _ideas_."

"Oh?" her voice was soft, but her fingers clenched tight around the sleeves hanging off her arms and the spark of a challenge rose in her eyes, "And…and, what if that's what I want?"

His composure faltered instantly. Eyes going wide, Rex gaped.

She hadn't been planning for anything like this, she hadn't even thought he'd still be awake, given how exhausted he must be. She'd only intended to see him again, to have a moment alone between them and to try be honest about herself at a time when they weren't desperately fighting for their lives. But honesty was difficult, and Nia had more pride than was good for her sometimes, enough to give her the courage to do what she couldn't otherwise imagine.

"Hah, that's just like you Rex. You talk big about being a man, but you're just a kid. I bet you've never spent the night with a girl before."

"S-So what? What's _that_ got to do with anything?"

"It means that no matter what _ideas_ this man may get, he won't know what to do, so it doesn't matter," she teased. Her words were sharp, even sharper than usual, but they could both see her hands trembling nervelessly as she feigned a shrug, "Well, it's fine I suppose. Although, when you do grow up, I hope it's with Pyra, because Mythra will just laugh at you."

He winced, his heart thumping in his chest and his hands clenching tight defensively as her words cut through him. He knew Mythra was a lot softer than she liked to let on and, judging by the way she was always so easily blushing or stammering anytime they got close, he doubted the blonde had anymore experience than he did. But all the same, he couldn't deny that the idea of her eyes boring coldly into him in such a vulnerable state was a very scary thought. His hackles rose automatically and a spark of frustration flared to life.

"You always talk like you're so much more mature," he shot back, "But do you even have any experience either!?"

Nia paused, her body shuddering with a shaky breath as she drew on her courage once more. Her gaze locked with his and once again, the look in his eyes drew her forwards.

"I don't," she whispered, crawling back over the bed towards him, "B-But… We, we could learn together?"

Breath catching in his throat, Rex could only stare mutely back from where he was sitting, propped up against his headboard, as Nia slid right up towards him- her large, soft ears bouncing hypnotically until she was barely a few centimetres away from him, her eyes still locked onto his own but her gaze softening to one of gentle affection as her breath tickled warm and teasing across his skin.

He swallowed heavily, barely able to respond.

"Rex, I…" her voice was quiet, nervous but unmistakably sincere and he realised she wasn't playing, nor was she teasing or goading him anymore. Her right hand raised up, stroking his cheek and she stared imploringly towards him, "I don't mind about Pyra, and I don't think she'd mind about me. I-I won't get in the way of you two, I won't cause problems or ask for more than tonight. I… I… Rex…"

Running out of words, not knowing how to put her feelings into words, Nia simply moved, her head dipping down towards his and her lips parting softly against his mouth as she kissed him.

Rex knew he should have stopped her, or pulled back, or made sure they both knew what they were doing. But he was young, he was yearning, he was emotionally compromised, and he kissed her back.

Neither of them had any idea what they were doing. His teeth bumped into hers and her hip dug into his thigh. As far as first kisses went, it was exactly as to be expected; it was awkward, it was fumbling and -as his hands wrapped warm around her waist, and as she settled better into his lap- it was almost unbearably intense.

"Re-Hhaa, Rex…"  
"Mm, Nia…"

Their lips parted for a moment, just barely enough to gasp for breath, before they each fell into the other once again.

And thus, the warm night burned hotter still.

* * *

"Nnhh, not so strong, do-don't crush them."

"O-Oh right, sorry."

"It's, ahhn, it's fine, it feels good."

Sitting in Rex's lap, with her arms wrapped tight around the man she loved and her head buried flat on his shoulder, Nia whimpered and shivered as his hands continued to caress her small round breasts, kneading them slow and gently at her instruction. Being a Blade, undressing had been as simple as dismissing the ether bindings that kept her clothes in shape, Rex's underwear hadn't been quite so convenient to remove, given that the last thing she wanted at the moment was to disengage from him, but being a Gormotti had its advantages and her nails had made swift work of the thin cotton soon enough.

Which left them both completely naked, wrapped tight around each other and both marvelling at the myriad of sensations unlike anything they'd felt before.

It amazed her at just how different a man's body seemed to be; Rex wasn't really much bigger than her and yet she couldn't help but notice how sturdy his chest felt anytime she pressed herself into it, nor how strong his back felt under her fingers. And, that was without even considering the way her heart trembled and raced at the feeling of his own touch on her- the fire he was igniting within her as he stroked her chest, or the incredible feeling of his hard shaft, pulsing hot and hard directly across her entrance and pushing hungrily against her, all the way up to her stomach.

Takings some initiative once more, Rex rolled her nipples between his fingers, drawing out a surprised yelp from Nia and sending her clinging even tighter to his shoulder-blades. No-one had ever touched her like this before, even the rare and tentative explorations she'd done herself hadn't been anywhere near as intense as this and she could practically feel herself losing control as her body continued to get hotter and hotter! Each time he touched her she wanted more, each time he explored her body, she wanted him to go further… It was as embarrassing as it was arousing, her head was spinning with desire and she wasn't sure how much she could take.

"Your ears look really cute like this, you know? They keep twitching and shaking each time I touch you."

"Sh-Shut up!" she moaned, flushing an even deeper red and attempting to move her head further away from his vision, "Wh-what are you looking at my ears for anyway? Are you some kind of pervert?"

"I just think they're really cute is all! You're, you're really beautiful Nia." It sounded clumsy just hearing him say that, Rex wasn't the kind of person who could smoothly deliver a compliment like that but it sent her heart racing all the same.

As if in apology, he reached a hand up and scratched gently behind her left ear, "Nnyaah!" Nia mewed in response. Just a few minutes ago they'd discovered a spot, right at the base of either ear where his could easily make her pant and gasp, shooting electric sparks of pleasure right up her spine. She lost all her strength whenever he did it and it left her feeling like putty in his hands… She wasn't quite sure if she regretted him knowing this or not.

Determined not to be the only one feeling good, Nia pushed her waist even tighter against his, sliding herself up and down the hard shaft pressed between them and doing what she could do shake her hips against him in a way she hoped her liked. Moaning lightly in reply, Rex's hand began moving up and down the full length of her ear, caressing and squeezing it exactly in time with his other fingers kneading her right breast.

Nia mewed even louder, clinging even tighter against him. Vandham was right, he really did learn fast. Too fast. She didn't think she could stand much more than this! Already her head was getting fuzzy and her entire body felt ready to beg for more!

"R-Rex," she gasped, "Nnaa, that's, that's enough already. I don't want to wait anymore."

His movements stopped and he released her, giving them both a moment to sit back and finally catch their breath, their hearts both racing as their bodies flushed from the shared warmth. They could each feel the hungry throb of his shaft between her legs, as much as the heated need from her thoroughly soaked entrance.

Cupping her chin, he dipped his head forwards and kissed her once more, softer and sweeter this time, enough to almost make her moan aloud -he _really_ did learn far too fast- but only for a moment.

Their eyes met and the same shared heartbeat of nervous excitement passed between them, the same trepidation and the same exhilaration. This was the last moment before they truly took things too far, the final time they could stop before they did something they could never take back.

"If you're sure, Nia." He whispered, swallowing heavily as he rested his hands lightly over her hips, taking pains not to force her past what she was comfortable with.

If _she_ was sure? Her heart throbbed and she fell in love all over again. If _she_ was sure? Surely she wasn't the one who needed to be sure, she was the one who'd come to his room, the one who'd unintentionally escalated things, and the one who'd wanted exactly this for so very long now, since even before she'd realised it… But then, that was just like him wasn't it? To worry about someone else, even when he should be thinking about himself.

"Rex, I can stop now," she promised, chewing on her lip as she forced the words out. She knew just looking at him, the only thing worse than stopping here would be having the man she loved regret being with her, "I-If you don't wan-"

"Nia," his hands clenched around her hips and his smile soothed her worries, just as it always did, "I want you."

Raising herself up and properly taking his length into her hands for the first time, she found herself feeling slightly intimidated. Just feeling his cock pulsing thick and hard between her fingers, he felt larger than she'd imagined and, for a moment, it was difficult to believe that something like this was meant to fit _inside_ her. But then again, she reminded herself, easily shaking away the last of her hesitations, she didn't have anything to compare it to, nor any real idea what she should have expected, this was probably completely normal and in any case there was no point worrying. She knew what she wanted and, as worked up as she was, she wasn't about to stop now. Settling herself atop his shaft, she let out a long, soft gasp as she felt her lips opening up around him.

' _Sorry Pyra, Mythra, I'm going first… But, I knew him before you two, so that's fair, right?'_

Slowly sliding herself down, Nia's gasp grew louder and deeper, her mouth dropping open and eyes going wide as his length slowly began sinking inside her, spreading her inner walls around him. His cock pierced easily through her chastity a moment later and she gave a sudden start, wincing as a sharp, stabbing pain seared through her and a small pool of blood spread out from where they were connected. Thankfully, as an expert healing Blade, a simple pain like that was dealt with as easily as breathing and Nia instinctively soothed it away almost before it registered, leaving behind only the building pleasure, and the thought of being directly connected to the man she loved. Reaching down and pulling his hands from her hips, she took hold of them with her own, entwining their fingers affectionately as she pushed her hips down once more.

"Nhghuuuuahhh!"  
"N-Nia! Hha, you're so warm! It's amazing!"

Even if she'd wanted to reply, it was impossible, her head was fuzzy and she could barely even think, barely even concentrate on anything but the feeling of his thick shaft spreading her pussy open, moulding her tunnel to his shape as she worked her way lower, took him inch, after inch, deeper inside. Her pussy pulsed and coiled around him, and her hands squeezed tight around his own, her entire world seemed to fade away to nothing but the sensation of being filled with him, his shaft opening her up and spreading out her innermost walls.

Until, finally, one short eternity later where- holding tight to him, with one last, loud moan, Nia thrust herself fully down, to his base, burying the entire length of his shaft inside her. It had been maybe a minute at most, but already she was shaking and panting, her head white and heart pounding.

' _It's… I'm so, I'm so full,'_ she marvelled, throwing her head back and drowning in the sensations. It was as if he was touching her entire body, she could feel the heavy weight of his shaft pressing against her deepest walls and every little movement he made -twitching or thrumming inside her- sent waves of heat right through her core. It wasn't anything she could even attempt to put into words, simply the joy and bliss of feeling them connected on the deepest level, _'He's… He's fully inside me! It's like I'm, I'm filled entirely with him!'_

"Are you okay, Nia?"

"Y-Yes, sorry, of course, it's… I feel… Ahhnn… Rex, I can feel you, it's so…" losing track of her words and too embarrassed to explain herself regardless, Nia began to move, slowly pushing down on him and forcefully raising herself back along his shaft, automatically clenching down on him even harder as she sank back into his lap a moment later, "What about you? D-Do I… Feel good?"

"Yeah! Nhha, it-it's so hot and wet, an-and, you're squeezing me so tight! It's incredible!"

Incredible! She'd worried she didn't really even know what she was doing, but she was making him feel _incredible_? Heart singing with joy, Nia put all her effort into her movements, digging her knees harder into the bed as she slid herself up and down her shaft, squeezing herself as tight around him as she could manage!

Feeling his every twitch and throb reverberating throughout her body, feeling his shaft hitting the same spot, at the back of her tunnel, her moans became even louder and longer, tossing her head from side to side as her breathing became ragged and her movements became erratic. Clinging tighter to him, her waist fell against his once more and her entire body quaked in response, her breath catching in her throat with a silent gasp, unable to even cry out.

"Nia?"

"I'm fine, it's ju-just, a little hard to move."

She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting down the sensations swirling throughout her body. "HnghAAHhh! Rex… Hha." It was no use. It felt too good, better than she could possibly resist.

Each time she raised herself up, each time she felt him scraping back along her tunnel, she couldn't help but cry out. And whenever she slid back down, whenever she felt his cock buried inside her, filling her completely once more, her entire body trembled and she lost all her strength. Her face was flushed bright red and her mouth open in a dizzy smile, she knew any composure she'd had was long lost, but she still clung tight around him, diligently sliding up and down across his length as best she could, desperate to make him feel as amazing as possible, to show him every scrap of the affection she felt.

"Nia…"

"Hu-OhAH!?"

Suddenly releasing her hands, Rex pushed down on her shoulders, causing her to cry out in shock as he rolled her backwards, sending them both tumbling -still connected- down onto the mattress and leaving Nia slumped directly under him.

Her words of surprise were quickly silenced as he cradled her head in his hands, wrapping his body tight around hers once more. And then replaced entirely with another deep, desperate, moan of delight as his cock slid inside her, stretching back almost the full length of her tunnel before crashing back into her once more, straining hungrily against her deepest walls, wrapping the full length of her pussy around his shaft.

"Ahhnn!"

He repeated the motion and she linked her arms automatically around his neck.

"Tha-That's, hha, yes, ju-just, just like th-thhaat!"

His cock filled her again and her legs locked instinctively around his waist.

"R-Rex, Rex!"

He fell into a pace, filling her over and over, and her body moved to match him.

Holding him as tight against her as she could, rocking her hips back up against his thrusts, squeezing tight around him each time he pulled out. Nia mewed even more desperately, crying out even louder as the tempo between them rose and their initially clumsy movements began to act in synch.

Having accepted him without even needing to think, or even being aware of her actions, Nia suddenly realised that she was entrusting herself to him, that she was giving herself to him fully, without regard or worry and she understood then, that she trusted Rex not only with her heart but with every aspect of her being. She had finally opened herself up completely to him. It wasn't something she'd considered before, or something she'd even thought about, but as she relaxed back into the mattress, wrapping her legs tight around him and rocking her body in time with his, the thought crystallised clear in her mind. And then, all of a sudden,

"Wha? N-Nia? You're… You're glowing?"

"Oh… So are you?"

There was a soft glow now filling the previously moonlit room and as they each looked up in amazement, it took another moment for them both to register what had happened. A warm, golden thread was stretching out from her Core Crystal, connecting with him and bathing them both in a gentle yellow hue. Looking down at herself in surprise, Nia could see that all her Ether lines had appeared, crisscrossing up and down the length of her body and shining a bright blue in the moonlight; her eyes went wide in surprise, she'd seen such things from the other Blades, Pyra, Mythra, Brighid and even Poppi, but she'd never had a chance to feel it for herself.

"I didn't mean to…"

He smiled, bringing his lips down against hers for a moment, "Our hearts are beating as one. Nia, I can… I can feel your happiness?"

"Ah, me too. Rex, I, I feel so warm."

Just the same as the connection that allowed them to read each other's intentions in battle, she could feel him now, she could share what he was feeling- the same excitement, same affection and same pleasure that was swirling through her, _'Is this… Is this what it means to be someone's Blade?'_ it was incredible.

Acting on an unspoken signal, their bodies came together once more; their fingers interlinking and lips locking together in a heated kiss. And this time, when Rex moved, Nia moved with him, their motions matched in perfect synch.

This time, when Rex filled her, he did so a touch slower, moving himself much more deliberately, scraping his cock wonderfully through every inch of her tunnel before pushing himself firmly into her deepest walls. And, this time, just as he did so, Nia clenched her ankles tight around his waist, pulling him another half-inch further inside and coiling herself tighter around him just as he made to withdraw. Bonded together as Driver and Blade, sharing an affinity only they could understand, they each moved exactly to meet the other's unconscious desires.

There was no need for thoughts or words, she could feel his emotions as vividly as her own; she could feel his desire, his affection, the pleasure she was giving him as well as the affect her own delights sent through him. And, of course, more than anything else, she could feel something incredible building fast inside both of them.

Just feeling his shaft moving inside her had been enough to send her body quaking and seal away her strength. Having Rex hold her tight and thrust himself into her had been enough to make her scream aloud. And now, with the intensity between them rising exponentially, she knew she couldn't possibly hold on, that they were both very quickly approaching their absolute limits.

Her body was trembling in his arms, rocking and jolting as each new surge of pleasure crashed through her, always hotter and harder than the last! It felt like she was soaring, her breath came only in quick, desperate pants and he mind spun hazily! It was too much, she was going crazy!

Unable to bear it, or to hold back a single second longer, Nia suddenly wrenched herself vice-tight around him, driving his cock forcefully right to the furthest depths of her pussy and all but screaming into their kiss as her world suddenly exploded and an indescribable torrent of bliss smashed completely through her resistance!

"MmhhaaHHHHHH!"  
"Hnn! Nh-Niia!"

And then, just as her consciousness spun out of control, Nia felt Rex's own pleasure spill over through their connection- she felt his cock abruptly swell even thicker inside her, his cries joining her own and a sudden eruption of heat, pressure and desire crashing violently against her innermost walls, soaking her very being in _him_.

For a moment, the entire room was lit up as the golden glow surrounding them both burst with intensity. And then, everything went white.

* * *

The night passed quickly from there. It had been an incredibly long day, and after all they'd been through, both physically and mentally, the intensity of their shared release drained the last dregs of their stamina. Staying still wrapped up tight around each other, even as the connection between them slowly faded, they talked lightly for a short time, exchanged more a few more soft kisses and warm smiles, and, within a handful of minutes, were both fast asleep.

Snuggled tight and warm into his shoulder, Nia's long ears twitched happily through the night as she flitted through a series of pleasant dreams.

Laying on his back, with his right arm wrapped securely around her shoulder, Rex's painful yearnings were finally dulled and, for the first time since waking up in Tantal, he was able to properly rest.

…

Warm and secure like that, they both slept long and deeply, and in the end, Rex wasn't sure if it was fate or good fortune that he woke up, just as Nia was carefully disentangling herself from him, restoring her clothes with a moment of focus.

Calling her name quietly as he blinked himself awake, he caught her hand just as she slipped from the bed, taking her by surprise once again and leaving her unable to resist as he pulled her back towards him, back to his arms.

"R-Rex? You're awake?" she breathed, flushing anew at the intimate contact, even despite the semen dried thick down her thighs, "S-Sorry, I wasn't meaning to be rude, I just, I have to get back before anyone else wakes up or they'll realise I was gone…"

He nodded, but didn't reply. That wasn't important right now.

What was important, what he couldn't possibly put off for another moment, was the knowledge he'd woken with, that he _still_ hadn't given her his answer. He passed almost a minute, just staring back at her, unable to possibly find the words for what he felt. In the end, all he could think to do was focus on the bond, and what he knew to be true, to speak from his heart,

"Nia. I do love you. You mean the absolute world to me and I never want to be apart from you. But, I-Mmmph!?"

Slinking forwards with a laugh, she sealed his lips with her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth and holding tight to the sides of his face and she sucked him into a quick, heated kiss.

"But… You belong to Pyra and Mythra, right?" she finished for him a short time later, leaning her forehead against his as she spoke, "It's not as simple as you feeling like you owe Pyra your life, or that you made a promise to her anymore, is it?"

"No."

He'd already recognised those feelings for the excuses they were and discarded them. After what he'd learned in the Spirit Crucible, after finally understanding the fear the two Aegis Women carried, Rex had finally recognised his own role. It wasn't enough to want to help Pyra, or to try support Mythra, the only way to save them was to be completely honest with them, to recognise his love for them and accept them as Addam couldn't. He wasn't acting from a promise, or an obligation, he wasn't looking for Elysium to save the world- he was looking for Elysium to be with them there. He was living _for_ them now.

"I understand."

He blinked. He'd expected tears, or possibly anger, especially after all they' done. But instead, Nia looked as happy as he'd ever seen her.

"Hehe, I like seeing you like that." she teased, tenderly caressing his cheek, "When you're so determined, it makes you look a little more mature. And, and it makes me believe in you, that you really can do it, that you can stop Jin.

"Rex. I want to save them too. More than anything. I… I already told you I don't mind about Pyra, you know? So, so you just focus on her. Save her Rex. Bring her back to us. And… And, when this is all over, when we're all in Elysium…"

He swallowed, her words from the previous night hung in the air, _I don't think she'd mind about me,_ it was a presumptive statement and one with no backing, nothing more than a vague possibility. But that was fine. He knew Nia was right, he couldn't afford any distractions and he didn't have any leniency to think about the future right now. They all knew where each other stood now, that was all that mattered.

The mood was almost bittersweet, but the smile they shared was just as affectionate as the previous night.

"I love you, Nia."  
"I love you, Rex."

Their hands lingered together for a second before she pulled away and then, without another glance backwards, she slipped through the door and was gone.

* * *

"Hehe."

Spreading her hands tight around herself as she crept out of Corrine's house and made her way back to the Inn, Nia's steps were light and her heart was souring freer than she'd ever felt before. She looked down at herself, at the appearance she'd kept desperately hidden for so long now, and for the first time in years, was truly happy.

It had always been strange thinking of herself as a Blade. She'd been raised, such as it was, as the a Gormotti Lord's daughter, as a normal girl. Even now, thinking of herself as a Blade rather than a human felt almost alien, it brought with it a myriad of fears and countless harsh memories of her life on the run.

Being a Blade was scary.

But… being _Rex's_ Blade… That felt a lot better. That felt better than anything. No matter what happened next, she knew she'd be at his side, that she had a place to belong.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you go! Wasn't that fun! And hopefully kind'a sweet, even if not necessarily completely happy.

While I absolutely adore Nia and she's one of my absolute favourite characters, I wanted to take pains not to undermine Rex's relationship with Pyra and Mythra, even despite how much I like Nia, I feel like the story of XBC2 only works when Rex is with Pyra/Mythra. I know plenty of people wanted him to accept her confession, but considering his literal key character development moment is him throwing away his previous reasons and deciding to literally live for them, it'd be a little strange for him to outright start dating Nia right then.

On the other hand, I'm a big believer in a foursome ending. Pyra's clearly open to sharing, they specifically have unique specials holdings hands together with Rex and even Nia's entire fortitude line is about how much better she feels when Pyra or Mythra are around. I feel like, if Nia wants to join Rex's harem, all she has to do is ask. So I wanted to leave that possibility open too.

One thing I absolutely wanted to do with this story was to incorporate a few of the unique aspects of Blades and Drivers into it, which hasn't really been touched on from any of the stories I've seen. Most especially the Golden affinity bond! Two hearts and minds acting in perfect unison? Doesn't that sound absolutely perfect for a pair of lovers? I suppose as a point of Clarification, I wasn't implying that Nia or Rex could feel each other's pleasure like he would likely have been able to do with Pyra or Mythra at this stage, but that they could read each other's emotions- so she could feel that she was pleasuring him, and vice versa.

Speaking of sharing pleasure though, one thing that I can't help but notice in the ending is that Pyra and Mythra are now sharing one Core Crystal, just like how Rex used to with them… Perhaps that's something that might be fun to explore in a possible sequel at some point.

Anyhow, should be back to ACoT next. So look forward to that!

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


	2. Pyra and Mythra

**A Treatise On Proper Care And Maintenance For Two Weapons**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Phew! I ended up working on this at the behest of one of my biggest supporters as well as my own desire to carry on from the Nia chapter, ended up taking quite a long time getting it out though, didn't it? Although, given the size of it and how detailed it wound up being, hopefully you'll find the wait worth it. I'm fairly happy with it at least. As something of a change, I've experimented with some very mild femdom in parts here, which is unusual for me but something I think fits the characters and situation. So, interested in any feedback around that, like, dislike or didn't care.

It was definitely funny to be working on this when XBC2 NG+ mode came out and suddenly we all see the new, extended ending. And so… I guess this story is now a lot closer to canon than I expected! I always thought that Pyra and Mythra would invite Nia to join them with Rex, so seeing the implications around that were definitely very nice.

Otherwise, I'll just say briefly, in regards to characterisation, it's important to note that this chapter takes place Post-Game. Which means that they're already all honest about their feelings for each other, Rex admitted he loved them back in Ch7 and I can't think of any point after that where he was ever shy or embarrassed around either Pyra or Mythra. Similarly, they've admitted their feelings for him in return.

I say that because you'll probably find Mythra acting a lot more "dere" than you may otherwise imagine, but that's fitting for this I think. She knows how she feels and she's told Rex she loves him, she may still be a little sharp and still cover embarrassment with sparks of anger, but she's going to show more of her softer side. (For anyone saying "What softer side?" go look at the conversation she has with Gramps where she talks about how Rex warms her soul, c'mon, that's adorable.)

Anyhow, enough talk. I've done a chapter for Nia, now it's time to look at the light of Rex's life and the girl who set his world on fire.

* * *

An endless field of blue stretched out before them, pulsing and swelling in the gentle breeze, and Rex found himself lacking the words to describe it.

All he could see in all directions ahead of him was water, more water than he'd ever imagined, larger than any ocean or river he'd ever heard of. It was where, for his entire life, the Cloud Sea had always been, but now, it was something else entirely, without a single cloud to be seen. And behind him, just the same, was a verdant lawn, greener and fresher than even the grass of Gormott, fields and hills rolled out as far as the eye could see.

All of Alrest's population could easily fit just on the shelf the Titans were now connected to, and yet more land lay beyond and even more beyond that, stretching seemingly endlessly into the distance, almost further than he could believe.

The wind smelled faintly of salt, the flora was brimming with life and the air was filled already with birdsong.

"It's beautiful." Pyra whispered softly from his right, her fingers curling tighter around his and her body pressing a little closer against his.

"I almost can't believe it." Mythra agreed on his left, her voice soft and gentle now, without any of her usual fire as she matched her twin's movement, leaning herself in tighter against him.

It was what they'd dreamed of for so long, what they'd sought for so long, the idea they'd fought and bled for; Elysium. A sanctuary for mankind, a place where all humanity and Blades could live freely, with no more need to fight over diminishing resources.

Regardless of his initial intentions, what had kept him going, the reason he'd made it this far wasn't due to any promise or obligation, and his vision wasn't so wide as to truly encompass everyone in Alrest. All he'd wanted, all he'd truly wanted was to keep the people he loved safe, and to be here, with Pyra and Mythra, just like this.

The fighting was over, the conduit was gone and they'd gotten their long-awaited answer form their father- they weren't weapons anymore, they were just the same as everyone else, just Blades. His Blades.

His smile broke into a wide grin at that and, as if reading his thoughts, the two girls clenched their grip on him a little harder. They were back, they were together, all of them. After going through so much and travelling so incredibly far, it was almost hard to believe it was finally over…

"Madam Aegis? Madd-ah, hey!"  
"Is that… Is that her, th-the Aegis?"  
"It's him! Saw him before, he's the Aegis Driver!"  
"He's wearing two swords…"

A mix of voices, rising in the distance -finally reaching loud enough to register- pulled Rex from his pleasant thoughts and he looked back over his shoulder, surprised to see a sizeable crowd had somehow gathered behind them.

Catching an apologetic glance from Mòrag, he picked up the sight of his companions at the head of the growing masses and realised they must have been trying to keep anyone from approaching until now- giving the three of them a chance to finally be alone, together.

"Oh," Pyra confirmed his thoughts, noticing the same thing, "They're all looking for us."

"Ughh, what a hassle. I don't want to deal with something like _this_ now," Mythra frowned, her hands twisting tighter around him and her voice dropping to a sullen whisper, "I just want to be with Rex."

The Driver in question blushed bright red at hearing that, taken completely off guard by her uncharacteristic honesty, even despite the fact she was currently wrapped tight around his arm. It wasn't that he didn't know how he felt, it had taken him an embarrassingly long amount of time to truly accept it, but he knew Mythra loved him just as much as Pyra, and just as much as he loved them both in return- he just wasn't used to seeing such a sweet side from the older Aegis. Still, he knew enough at least not to say anything, after everything she'd been through, it was understandable if she was feeling a little emotional right now.

And, for his own part, he couldn't help but agree with her. Although their wounds had been healed by Nia and their exhaustion had been washed away by the warm sea breeze, he was hardly in the mood to want to deal with a crowd of onlookers. It was just another thing to worry about at the end of what had been an incredibly long day.

"That's not fair," Pyra chided gently, still maintaining her usual soft smile, "I feel exactly the same, but just think how confused they must be."

Her words clicked his thoughts back into place and Rex nodded, "They were just living their lives normally and then, all of a sudden, they found themselves at the World Tree and their Titans under attack… And now the Cloud Sea is gone, and they've been brought here without any warning…"

Saying it aloud like that, how unfair and scary this whole experience must have been for everyone uninvolved, he felt ashamed at having considered them a bother. Giving one last smile towards both the girls beside him, he pulled away (with only _some_ hesitation), raising his hands above his head as he rose his voice to address the crowd, "Sorry everyone! You must all be wondering what's going on, don't worry, I'll explain everything now!"

"Rex," Mòrag cut in with a sigh, "I can appreciate your intention, but telling the story now, with only so few people here will solve nothing, we shall only wind up repeating ourselves. We need to gather the Heads of State and prepare a formal statement."

It was a reasonable stance, if nothing else the World Leaders did need to be informed about everything that had happened, and unfortunately they were still all on their respective Titans- after such an incredible upheaval, shaking the very nature of their world, there was far too much uncertainty and much too much to do for any of them to have the freedom to risk exploring this new land.

"Ah, leave it be, Mòrag," Zeke countered raising his voice above the other various cries of objection, "These people have a right to know, and it's better they hear from us directly than from the output of some secret meeting."

The Ardanian levelled the Tantalese Prince with a caustic glare, but, being outvoted, she backed down all the same, shaking her head in exasperation for a moment before stepping forward and taking command of the situation once more, her hands held high above her head and her imperious voice washing over the murmuring crowd.

"People of Alrest, rejoice! The second Aegis War is over, and our enemy has been cast down!" she proclaimed, sweeping her hands around toward where their young leader was staring in surprise, "This man is the Aegis Driver, the one who lead us to the very top of the World Tree and to the very home of the Architect. Gather your companions and return here within an hour, he will explain everything and share with you the words imparted upon us by our Creator."

It was a far more auspicious speech than any of them had been expecting and, being so thoroughly put on the spot, with an entire crowd turning to him in shocked awe, Rex could barely stutter out the first thing that came to mind, "A-Ah, make, make sure to bring your Blades as well, they should hear this too!"

Slumping down onto the soft grass, Mythra breathed out a dissatisfied sigh, "What a pain."

"I feel the same," her sister consoled her placing a hand on the Blonde's shoulder, neither of them were particularly in the mood for anything like this, "But it's the right thing to do."

There was a small disquiet settling in each of their hearts as they watched the way the growing crowd now looked toward Rex, as they heard the whisperings and already-spreading rumours. It was a familiar sight, but one that stirred up difficult memories,

' _I'm being foolish.'_ Pyra scolded herself.  
 _'Tch.'_ Mythra shook her head, pushing the thought down.

Turning away, they each shook their heads, refreshing themselves on the sight and on the young boy before them. They knew better. No matter how people looked at him, now or in the future, Rex wasn't Addam. His heart was open to them in a way the old heros' never had been, even if the whole world now turned to Rex like that, they knew they would still have a place at his side. Addam was a legendary man who had certainly saved the world, but Rex had also saved them.

* * *

The time passed uneasily from there, Rex made small talk with his companions and ran through what it was he could possibly say to explain everything that'd happened, but mostly he just watched anxiously as the crowd settling before them grew and grew, as people and Blades from all across Alrest arrived… To listen to him… Almost before he'd realised it, there were soon hundreds, filling the field entirely and fidgeting impatiently as they waited.

It was a strange feeling, he was nervous, of course, but somehow, he was a lot less self-conscious than he'd expected to be. Not long ago the thought of having to stand up and address a huge audience like this would have absolutely terrified him, not so different from Ursula really, but now, after all he'd done and all he'd been through, there really wasn't much he could imagine being afraid of anymore. Steadying his breathing, Rex focussed in just the same way he did before going into battle and the time passed smoothly around him.

Eventually, almost before he'd realised it, enough people had arrived to fill out the plateau that Mòrag was making motions towards the rest of their companions to ready themselves. Waiting for her to give him the go-ahead, he stopped forward, his hands raised high above his head and watched as a hush fell upon the crowd, letting his voice easily sweep over all in attendance.

"This… This is the land the Architect has been preparing for us, all this time. This is his gift for us," he began, pausing a moment as his heart squeezed with a myriad emotions. It felt wonderful putting it into words, it was true, they were finally here, he could finally say it, "Welcome, to Elysium!"

The awaiting silence turned into a roar and then a cheer, loud enough even to shake the air around them. He had answered the hope, the dream they'd all had somewhere buried within their hearts, an old fairy-tale that must have seemed almost whimsical even just hours earlier. To be told you were standing now on a legendary Holy Land was not something anyone could remain calm about, and it was several minutes before the shouting died down enough that he could continue.

"As Mòrag sa-" a sharp glare cut him down before that line could continue any further, "Er, as _Special Inquisitor_ Mòrag said, the person who attacked you was Malos, the other Aegis. The Blades you saw were artifices under his command."

"M-Malos? The other Aegis!?"  
"That's… That's impossible!"  
"B-But, he's dead! Addam defeated him!"

"Correct," Mythra's cold voice cut through the assorted cries as she stepped forward to Rex's side. The last thing she wanted right now was to be stuck here all afternoon playing storyteller, but if they were going to, she would ensure it was at least done right, "I defeated Malos at Addam's side 500 years ago, at the end of the Aegis War. The final battle was so fierce it even sank the very Titan we were fighting on, we were all sure he was dead. None of us could possibly have imagined that he would somehow crawl away, that he'd been hiding all this time."

She didn't bother to introduce herself, enough people knew about the Aegis Mythra by description and as far as she was concerned the rest could pick it up from context, rumours of the new Aegis Driver had been circling around Alrest for some time now, so her presence should come as no surprise.

"This time however, we saw the moment of his demise for ourselves. He's gone for good. Even his Core Crystal is no more."

Folding his arms, Rex nodded, noting for himself that despite the harshness of her words, there was no note of pride or victory in Mythra's voice. It was a somewhat bitter feeling, he hadn't wanted to kill Malos, not really, but with the fate of the world at sake, and every second putting thousands at risk, they hadn't had the luxury of holding back. He couldn't help but wonder if things had gone differently… If he'd known the truth earlier…

' _Now's not the time.'_

Scolding himself as he shook away such thoughts, he stepped back into place at the head of the crowd, nodding an appreciative thanks to Mythra as he settled them down and finally began the story properly.

There was a lot to say and many secret truths to consider, but in the time they'd spent preparing, he'd already made up his mind; this was to be a fresh start for humanity, the dawn of a new era. He wanted to start it off right, with openness and honestly. Somehow, he was sure that the once-Architect would approve.

And so, he told them about Torna and about the truth of the Titans, smiling at the awe-struck look of surprise on the attending Blades faces as he explained where they had come from and where they would ultimately go. That they would one day become the Titans, the same beings that had given birth to the life that became humanity.

He spoke briefly about the Praetor, Indol and why the Continent Titans had been brought to do battle at the World Tree.

Then, he talked at length about their journey to the roof of the world, and Words the Architect had imparted to them. Speaking over the cries of surprise or disbelief, he explained the history of Humanity, about Klaus's wishes for them, and the purpose of the Blades- that they were created to guide humans, to help them be better than the ones that came before.

He talked about Malos, discussed what had driven the other Aegis's actions, their fight and his ultimate death.

He explained the purpose of the Cloud Sea, as well as why it was now gone, their Creator's world and the meaning behind this new continent- that it was the promised land he'd prepared for them all this time, the Architect's final gift.

It was a long story, complicated in the telling and, in spite of his enthusiasm, Rex was never the most skilled orator. Still, with the help of Pyra and Mòrag to clarify any details he missed or stepped over, along with Zeke, Tora and Praxis all working to act an (at times over-dramatic) flair to his descriptions, they finally managed to explain most of everything. The story itself lasted well into the afternoon but even when it was finally complete the crowd still didn't simply disperse, there remained a seemingly endless stream of people pushing their way up towards them- to thank them for their efforts, to try get a closer look at this new Aegis Driver, to pay their respects towards the Twin Aegises, to beg for more details about the Architect, or even just to simply stare at their apparent saviours.

All in all, it was an incredibly draining experience. By the time they'd finally dealt with as much of it as they could and managed an escape, the sun was hanging low on the horizon.

"Uwaaaah…" Rex groaned, flopping down onto the grass the moment they were alone, "That took _forever_!"

"Tora agree… Tora ready to collapse," the group's Nopon spoke for the rest as they all followed Rex's lead, slumping down onto the ground with varying levels of dignity.

It was evening now and this was the first time they'd stopped properly since Malos had been defeated, no matter how much Nia's healing magic had helped, they were all exhausted. From start to finish, it had been a ridiculous day, to even imagine that just a few hours earlier they'd been battling their way up the World Tree, that they'd met their own creator, battled Aion, thought they'd lost P-… -that so much had happened… And, now here they were, at long last, in Elysium. It was almost unbelievable.

"Speaking of collapsing," Nia sighed, shifting herself into a comfortable position against Dromarch's side, "We should talk about where we're gonna stay tonight. Should we just make camp here?"

While most of the people they'd seen had been drifting back towards their home Titans, more than a few enterprising souls were already setting up makeshift shelters on the areas around where they'd landed.

"Well, Gramp's back won't do us any good now, seeing as my hut's gone," Rex joked, earning him a sour look from the ancient Titan, hovering a small distance away from the group, "I actually saw the Leftherian Titans arrive a few hours back though, so I'm heading back to Fonsett. I need to make sure everyone there's okay, and they'll want to know we're all fine too."

"Tora will do the same," the engineer declared, right as Rex was about to offer the rest of them a room, "Tora want to go home to Gormott and make sure Dadapon and Lilli are okay."

"Yes, Poppi also want to see Big-Sister." His artificial Blade dutifully agreed, as undauntedly cherry as ever.

Crossing his arms, Zeke let out a contemplative grunt, "Hmph, well, I suppose it's the same for all of us too. I doubt my old man would roll over that easily, but the people of Tantal would be worried if the Zekenator didn't at least make an appearance."

"Indeed. And I wish to ensure the Emperor's safety for myself," Mòrag nodded. The Ardanian's they'd seen had all reported that Niall was fine, but that alone wasn't enough to comfort the worried Inquisitor, "I'm sure we all feel the same, we want to head home and make sure things are still in order… Or, at least as much as can be hoped, given the circumstances. We should split here tonight and reconvene tomorrow morning."

And so, their logistics were determined; Tantal was close enough that Zeke and Pandoria could return home in a little over an hour's travel, Mòrag would have no issues charting a transport directly to the Ardanian Palace, Tora would be able to have Poppi fly him all the way to Torigoth, Rex could likewise use Gramps to reach Fonsett, and Nia…

"Ah," frowning in thought for a second, the Water Blade let out a small laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Actually, I think I'll head back to Gormott too. Poppi, do you think you can also carry me and Dromarch?"

"M-My Lady?"  
"It will be no problem!"

Unfortunately for the poor Tiger-Butler, his concern at being carried wasn't even acknowledged, "Good, okay. That'd be great, I just want to make sure everything's still in good shape back there."

Frowning, Mythra looked aside. Pyra, however, stepped forwards, raising her hand towards their friend, "Nia, you don't have t-"

"It's fine," Nia smiled, clasping the hand for a brief moment before pushing it down, "Let's all talk tomorrow okay? I think, we'll be able to understand each other a little better then!"

Pausing for a second, the Gormotti tripped over her words as her face flared a light red, "In the meantime, I-I don't want to intrude, you and Mythra should have some time with Rex… by yourselves." Leaving no room to argue, she spun on her heel and went to go wrap her arms around Poppi's shoulders.

Stuck staring in place, with her cheeks enflamed a deep red, Pyra couldn't quite manage to force out a response.

"She's… really a thoughtful one, isn't she?" Mythra whispered to herself, looking equally mortified as she turned away from where everyone could see her, "W-Well, c'mon then already, let's go."

"Ah, r-right!" Rex blustered, chasing after the Blonde as she stalked off, his mind whirling from Nia's words. He wasn't quite sure if she'd meant what he thought she did, given her previous displays of complete innocence, but he did know for certain that thinking anymore about the last, lingering look she'd given him before turning away would only bring up dangerous thoughts.

They made for quite a sight as they departed, with Zenorbia walking alongside Zeke, Azami trailing after Rex, Dromarch somehow managing to squeeze atop Poppi behind Nia and the rest of their Blades simply making their way after their respective Drivers- all save for Theory, who was called away by her sister from where she automatically fallen into step behind Mòrag, and was instead coerced into following her sister toward Fonsett.

They'd separated at various times before, whether because they had spare time, or something they personally needed to take care of, but this was the first time their party had ever properly split up, all heading in different directions. It was an almost painfully mellow feeling, by any logic their mission together was at an end, but even as they'd made their plans for departure no-one had made any mention of that- despite their disparate backgrounds and personalities, after all the time they'd spent in each other's company none of them wanted to end their fellowship just yet.

* * *

Returning to the familiar shores of Fonsett, it was quickly apparent that the whole village appeared to be more or less in exactly the same condition as when they'd left it. As Corrine soon pointed out with a boisterous laugh, they were just a small, poor archipelago in the far corner of the world, hardly important enough to attack. Rex's worries hadn't only been one way however, even without understanding what exactly was going on in the wider world world, they'd still seen the movement of the great Titans and they'd known that somehow, he would be at the centre of it all. Almost as soon as Gramps had touched down, Rex had been smothered by a relieved Corrine and, by the time everyone had come over to see for themselves that he was fine, more than half the village had wound up squeezed into the matron's small house, all overjoyed with the same warm relief.

In the end, surrounded on all sides by an enraptured audience, they'd wound up repeating large parts of their earlier story throughout the course of the entire evening.

This time however, talking about his adventures while surrounded by his friends and while savouring Corrine and Pyra's cooking, as well as Mythra's… _creation_ … the words flowed far more freely, the laughter came much more readily, and the time was far more pleasantly spent. It was exactly the kind of atmosphere he'd craved, exactly the kind of home he'd wanted to give both Aegises.

The tale, as well as the well-wishing and general celebrations, dragged on well into the night, but eventually the other villagers were shooed out the door and the rest of Rex's Blades were settled in the town's nearby inn, leaving only himself, Pyra and Mythra (both of whom had quietly remained by his side) behind. Maintaining her role as the caregiver, Corrine forcefully sent each of them, separately, through the house's small, iron bathtub and by the time they were all relaxing once more in the lounge, their stress and fatigue had all been long since melted away, leaving only a soft, mellow happiness, a much-improved mood.

"Alright!" finishing up the last of the cleaning, Corrine gained their attention with a sharp clap, "It's long past time for bed, I reckon. Even moreso for you lot after the day it sounds like you've had.

"Now then," she turned to address the two Aegises, "Sleeping arrangements. Like I already told Rex, there's no way I have space to put up his whole entourage… But, it looks like all those others are taken care of now, so if it's just going to be the two of you, and if you don't mind sharing, there's a room on the ground floor, that I can spare. After all the help you've given tonight, you're more than welcome to it."

"On, thank you! That would be wonde-"

"I-" Mythra's insistent voice abruptly interrupted Pyra's gratitude, and taken by surprise, they all turned to where the legendary Aegis was standing, almost trembling in place, her fists clenched at her sides and eyes locked furiously on the floor, "I-I… I want to stay in Rex's room!"

Rex's jaw dropped.  
Pyra's face lit up scarlet.  
Corrine raised a very bemused eyebrow.

Even as embarrassed as she was, speaking so honestly, Mythra remained as headstrong as ever, "I'm, I'm Rex's Blade, I'm meant to be with him! But ever since we came back, he's been surrounded by everyone else… I've… We've already said goodbye too many times, I don't want to be separated anymore!"

Everything that'd been built up inside tumbled out before she even realised what she was saying and a full heartbeat passed before the complete implications of her words suddenly hit her and her face blazed as red as her sister's, "R-Rex can just sleep on the floor or something!" she clarified forcefully.

"That's a joke, of course," Pyra scolded, her hands still covering her mouth in shock, "Rex will have the bed… B-But, if you've got some spare blankets, if…it's alright… I'd… like that too."

Heart pounding loud in his chest, as he looked in disbelief from Mythra to Pyra and back, Rex forcefully swallowed his instinctive -panicked- response. He remembered the lesson Zeke had imparted on him in this same village, only a few days earlier, he didn't want the kind of people to let himself misunderstand the people closest to him. He didn't know quite how far he should read into Mythra's intentions, she could be too headstrong for her own good at times, but that didn't matter. The women he loved wanted to be with him. Of course, he wanted the exact same thing. What possible reason was there for him to deny it?

"Yeah, that's much better. Let's all stay together."

Looking at the two scandalised Blades -both unable to quite meet anyone else's eye- and the boy she'd raised -desperately trying to puff up his chest and keep his composure-, Corrin just laughed. "My word! Is this what happens when you let someone like Rex leave home and look after themselves? They grow up far too fast!

"Spare blankets are over there, in the cupboard to your left," she sighed ruefully, shaking her head as she walked away towards her own room, "I knew I wouldn't be ready for the day he brought a girl home… I should have expected him to overdo it, as always."

* * *

Despite, or more likely, because of, their earlier words, there was a heavy nervous silence as the three of them filed into the bedroom, Rex at the lead and the twin Aegises a step behind, each clutching a roll of blankets tight against their chest. They spread out around the room and a minute quickly passed with none of them quite sure how to proceed.

"Huh, Mythra?" In the end, it was only when Rex snuck a look back at the two women, that he was suddenly surprised out of his anxious silence.

Bent slightly over, peering directly into his bedroom mirror, the Blonde smirked back at him from where she'd just finished tying her long, golden hair back into a single ponytail, "What? This is what you like, isn't it?" she asked, only half teasing, "Isn't that what you said?"

She remembered that conversation? "Ah, r-right." He swallowed, it did look good. He couldn't even begin to deny that, not with the feeling of his heart jumping in his chest and the knowledge that she'd just pushed several of his buttons all at once. It looked amazing.

"What?" Pyra frowned, looking momentarily affronted as she ran her hands through her own hair- far too short to copy the same feat, "Sh-Should I grow my hair out then?"

"N-No! No! You look fine, Pyra! You're, er, you're really beautiful, just as you are!"

He cringed, even as the words left his mouth. No matter all he'd managed and everything he'd learned, it seemed he still couldn't manage to be smooth at all. Blushing and stammering, tripping over his words and completely unable to compliment a lady… He was still exactly the same awkward kid as ever, they were living in the dawn of a new era, but that at least didn't seem to have changed.

Thankfully, that thought seemed to please, or at least amuse, both women. Mythra laughed first, and Pyra only a moment later, the sweet sounds of their humour finally dispelling the nervous tension that'd been built up between them.

"Rex," Pyra sighed softly, stepping toward him and taking the lead, "What Mythra said before, it's just the same for me. I don't want to be separated from you again, not tonight or ever. I realised that when…

Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes shone wet as an almost imperceptible shiver running down her spine, "When… When I realised I wouldn't see you again. I-I was so scared, saying goodbye…"

He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to remember that moment. Even now, with the two of them back, barely a metre from him, just thinking about their final moments aboard the Orbital Station made his blood run cold, it was as if his heart was being torn from his chest, "Pyra…"

"It hurt so much, b-being apart like that," Mythra added, her voice a heavy whisper as she moved to stand beside her sister, "All we could think about was seeing you again, being with you again."

Swallowing nervously, Rex had no hesitation in accepting their feelings, stepping toward them he reached out, taking their hands in his once again, just as he had in that dreamscape.

"It's the same for me. Exactly the same. Y-You saved everyone, all of us… But, it was like, like I couldn't even breathe until you came back, until I saw you again."

He'd travelled from the deepest misery he'd ever known to a relief so staggering he couldn't even begin to put it into words. He didn't even have the words to explain it better, to tell them just what he'd felt, he could only hope that his emotions were transferred through their shared bond.

"But… It's all over now," he continued finally, the mood lightening between them as their hearts rose together, each comforted by the warmth of the other's contact, "We're finally here, in Elysium. And the power of the Conduit is gone. You two aren't weapons anymore, now you're both just-"

He'd intended to say _normal girls,_ but their two voices spoke together and finished for him instead,

"Yours."  
"Yours."

"Ah-hha, ah!?" No matter how much he'd resolved himself, or how much he'd been fighting to keep his composure, Rex couldn't possibly help but go bright red at that!

It wasn't as if it was a surprise necessarily, he'd finally been open with his own feelings for them ever since Morytha and he they'd repeated the same words of love back to him when they'd returned to life. Meeting them again on Gramps's back, he'd thrown himself around them not even a moment later, and he'd stood alone with them on that hillside for the short time they had been spared after they'd landed. Being together, holding onto both of them, it felt _right_ , but even so, listening to the worries in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but hold himself back- couldn't help but wonder if he was overstepping himself, or that maybe he was just dreaming.

"Is this really okay?" he asked, looking down at where both girl's hands were linked to his own, "Are you both alright, with this?"

"Of course." Pyra smiled.  
"Why wold you even ask that?" Mythra frowned.

"It just feels… A, hah, a little greedy?" He offered. This wasn't how any story he'd ever been told ended, what had he ever done to be worthy of something like _this_!?

Pyra's hand squeezed his in reply, "Rex, Mythra and I, don't forget, we've been joined together all this time, we've each seen everything the other has and shared everything they felt. As Pneuma we even shared the same consciousness, we became one whole together, and our feelings for you were still the same. Being separated now doesn't change how we feel. It'd be strange to mind."

"We're still two sides of the same coin," Mythra added, still speaking surprisingly gently as her fingers clenched softly around his, "Course that _does_ mean you're gonna have to work twice as hard! I don't want this all just going to your head and you getting all full of yourself, okay!?"

That snapped him back on track, "O-Of course! I won't let you down! I'm a man after all!"

"You'd better! If you start slacking I'll ha-MMMMPH!?"

He kissed her.

He hadn't intended to really, he hadn't even thought about it. He'd simply reached the limit of how much he could stand, to just be standing there, with them. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he'd pulled on her hand and, without any resistance, she'd fallen into him, her other hand instinctively around his neck as their lips crashed together.

"Mmppha!"  
"Mmmmannn!"  
"Oh, ha-ahhaa!"

The momentary surprise passed, but even so Mythra didn't pull away, instead, she softened against him, her mouth opening to his encouragement and her tongue touching hesitantly against his own as their embrace deepened. In contrast to her usual bluster, the blonde Aegis was surprisingly passive; melting into his chest, minutes passed and she remained entirely content to simply let him take the lead, moaning softly into his mouth as she entrusted her body to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it reminded Rex distantly of how she lent her powers to him in battle, cautious and hesitant at first but openhearted and accepting when she knew she could trust him.

"Ah…"  
"H-hha, haaa."

A short but blissfully intense time passed before they finally pulled apart, both their faces streaked crimson equally with surprise and delight, sharing the same awkwardly radiant smile as they fumbled a few steps away from each other.

"W-Wow… That, that felt incredible."

Blinking, both Aegis and Driver were knocked out of their own little world as they turned to where the red-head was touching her fingers to her own lips, smiling with an almost glazed expression and an equally flustered face. Surprisingly, neither of them had said a word, that exclamation had come from Pyra.

"Rex…" she breathed, closing the distance between them, "Me too, I want it… Directly."

He responded automatically and their actions were as in tune as ever, closing her eyes with an anxious expression, Pyra leaned down and he pulled her into his arms, her hands circling around his head and her fingers brushing softly through his hair as their lips came together.

"Mmmph!"  
"Ahhm, Rex, Mhhaa!"  
"O-Oh!? Ah, nnhaaa, ah!"

Pushing herself deeper into his arms, to the point where Rex could clearly feel the soft weight of her massive breasts laying against him, the red-headed Aegis was far less passive than her twin. Her tongue darted experimentally out, dancing excitedly against his as she shifted the angle of their kiss, eagerly sinking into their embrace as his arms tightened around her. It quickly became clear that neither of them really knew what they were doing, with both of them taking action, their movements didn't properly synch up and their teeth bumped together more than once. But, it also became clear, just as swiftly, that neither of them minded one bit, this was the long-awaited moment, the thought that'd lingered in the back of each of their minds for at least as long as the nights they'd spent under the Gormotti stars, and nothing could detract from their sheer joy at finally exploring these warm sensations.

"Hhaa, Pyra…"  
"Mhha, ahnnn, Rex…"

Just the same as before, a few minutes passed like a pleasant eternity before they finally broke apart, beaming at one another and panting lightly for breath.

"I-I see… That's… I didn't expect that…" And just the same as before, it was the other Aegis that spoke up standing and watching them with a dizzy smile and a bewildered expression on her face.

"You could feel it too, couldn't you, Mythra?"

"Huh? Feel it?" feeling he was missing something important, Rex looked quizzically between both girls for a moment, before he noticed they were each staring at themselves, their hands resting atop the Core Crystals in their chest. The exact same Core Crystal that they were now sharing, "N-No way! You mean…?"

"Well, i-it would be a pretty strange link if all it did was let us share pain, I suppose," Mythra answered with a cough, turning her gaze to the side and looking clearly taken out of her depth, "Still… I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"You can, you can both feel what the other does?" Rex asked once more, his head heating up as a thousand very dangerous thoughts were suddenly rushing through his mind.

"Not exactly, not in… great detail." Mythra mumbled.  
"It just felt, very nice. You felt wonderful, Rex." Pyra agreed.

Bringing his whirling imagination to heel and re-evaluating the situation, Rex swallowed heavily, looking between the girls once more. Panting lightly, with clearly anxious expressions on their faces and their incredible breasts bouncing hypnotically before his eyes as their chests rose and fell, he couldn't possibly miss just how stimulated they were right now. Pyra's tongue ran over her lips as if to taste him once more, Mythra tugged at the hem of her dress, gazing expectantly at him- it was a thoroughly unbelievable sight, far beyond anything he could have possibly prepared for and, one that almost destroyed all traces of reason still remaining within him.

Stimulating one would excite the other. It was an incredible situation, one that could only possibly escalate completely out of their control.

But then, wasn't that what they all wanted?

"Pyra, Mythra. Mythra, Pyra. I love you."

Squeezing tight to both their hands, his nervously excited smile matched theirs, even if they hadn't originally intended for this, he couldn't think of a single reason to hold back- not anymore. Now at long last, they were at the ending, they'd stopped Malos, they'd all found a reason to live and a place to belong, they were all finally completely honest with each other. All that was left now, was everything else.

Pulling them both towards him, their bodies all fell together in turn and, as the room heated with soft moans and gasps, the night began to pass in a warm, loving haze.

* * *

"Hhaa, I guess boys really _do_ like this sort of thing…"

"Mmm, I dunno, maybe he's just a pervert."

"Hehe, that's fine though. Rex! I like this too! Being so close like this, it feels, it's wonderful."

"G-Geez, is it supposed to get this hard? Hmph, it's really hot too… Well, f-feels kind'a nice I guess."

"Ah-HuAHH! P-Pyra! Myth, Mythra!" Rex forcefully gasped out a reply as the two Aegises continued toying with him, "Isn't, isn't this a bit muuUCH!?"

Having been initially just standing in place, with him alternating kisses and caresses between the two girls, the excitement the three of them had shared had quickly risen to dizzying heights and, without any of them really intending to do so, they'd all wound up moving across the room, shuffling and stumbling until they were tangled up atop the only place that could hold all three of them together, Rex's bed.

That had worked fine for several minutes, but, as a consequence of him wrapping only one hand around each girl, against their pair of hands combined against him, Rex had completely lost the initiative before he'd even realised what was happening. With a determined blonde sliding her fingers under his shirt and a panting red-head teasing her own around the buckles of his pants, the mood had swiftly risen out of control and his clothing had been swiftly tugged aside, his standard blue salvager outfit absolutely no match for two excited Aegises.

There hadn't been any discussion or specific plan, it was simply the result of three people acting on impulse, each driven by their raging instincts, a warm flood of lust and the sheer exhilaration of finally knowing that there was, for the first time ever, no need for them to restrain their desires any longer.

And so, acting on those heated instincts as much as from half-whispered, scandalous gossip shared in "Girl Talk", after stripping away Rex's last line of defences, Pyra and Mythra had wasted on a heartbeat drinking in their first sight of a naked man –his surprisingly toned musculature, the comforting strength visible in his chest and his hard cock, pulsing thick and heavy in-front of their eyes- before hungrily pulling themselves even tighter around the one they loved.

Pyra moved first, breaking away from his kiss for the first time to slid down his body, dismissing the ether bindings materialising her chestplate and nano-mesh shirt, leaving her free to wrap her the bare flesh of her massive, soft breasts around her Driver's shaft.

Not to be left out, Mythra had followed the same example a moment later, dissolving her chestpiece to nothing more than a gentle flash of lights before pushing her own incredible mounds directly against her twin's, sandwiching his length between them.

Which had left Rex, as he was now, bracing himself against the mattress, groaning and panting aloud as the sisters arranged themselves comfortably between his legs, sliding their huge, pillowy chests along the full length of his cock, covering him so completely that -held securely in place between them- only the very top of his cockhead was sticking out.

"Ooh," leaning down, Pyra placed a sweet kiss right atop his glans, "He twitched, hhaa, th-that feels nice! I can feel it running right through me!"

"You should be grateful you know! You're the only man to ever experience anything like this," Mythra teased, using her hands on the side of her breasts to squeeze herself a little tighter around him, grinning as his length throbbed even harder into her, "I-It feels good, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Rex groaned, barely able to even take his eyes off the sight before him, the vision of their massive twin chests pumping up and down, against each other and around him, "Mor-hhaa-More than good, it's incredible! Ghh, I can't take it, you're, you're both so, so soft, and warm!"

A pleased, but slightly embarrassed smile was shared between the two girls for a moment before and then, acting on just the same thought, instantly began moving even harder.

"I like feeling you like this too!" Pyra laughed with just a trace of her usual shy nature, moaning softly as her nipples ground lightly against Mythra's and another electric thrill ran through her, "You're always, always looking after me, so I want to take care of you like this!"

How many times had Rex placed himself ahead of her? How many times had this boy shielded her from danger with the body she could now feel pressed directly against the flushed heat of her naked skin? She couldn't even begin to count.

"Y-Yeah… Me too," Mythra admitted quietly, adamantly refusing to look his way as she followed her twin's example and placed her own kiss, soft and gently, atop his glans, "S-So you don't have to hold back or anything, alright? I… I feel good enough already, okay!?"

Sharing two halves of the same being, neither girl needed so much as a thought to match their movements together. Moaning aloud, with soft breaths, they each forced their chests harder and tighter around the thick shaft, pumping up and down his length in full, circular motions. The feeling of their nipples grinding against each other combined with the visible excitement showing from the man they loved was shared between them, the same thrilling sensation passed back and forth through their link and escalating ever higher until all three of them were red-faced, panting and all basking in the shared affectionate pleasure.

"Ughaa-haaa," Rex had never even allowed himself to imagine anything like this in his life, it was as if his whole body was being caressed and stroked, milked by their velvety softness. As if was engulfed on all sides, drowning in their pillowy mounds, "Myt-gh, Mythra! Pyra! Nggh, I'm, I'm!"

His balls clenched hard before he could even finish his sentence and his cock twitched even more desperately from where it was being held securely in place, precum was already leaking out, dribbling in a sticky stream along their pure white flesh.

Still, neither girl hesitated for even a moment, seeing his enraptured face their excitement only drove them higher and they squeezed him even more hungrily, their breasts bouncing up and down along his shaft and their lips alternating loving kisses atop his cockhead with each stroke.

Unable to resist them, even if he had wanted to, Rex was immediately dragged completely past his limits! His arms gave out and, falling backwards onto the mattress with a strained cry, his cock pulsed violently one final time, surging even thicker than ever as a heavy load spearing through him and finally erupted!

"A-Ah!"  
"Ohhuh!?"

Thick jets of cum suddenly burst out, the heavy ropes spraying wildly into the air and crashing hot across the surprised expressions of both Aegises!

Pyra let out a small gasp, her mouth falling open in wonder as Rex's essence splashed onto her face- her innocent appearance instantly stained by the sight of his seed coating her, running from across her nose, dropping lewdly down her cheeks and right down to her chin, "Ohhaa… It's so warm!"

Mythra squeezed her eyes shut and reflexively turned aside, her foresight warning her just before a heavy stream landed right across her face. Instead, the viscous load splattered across her flushed cheek, almost completely covering one side of her face and painting a lascivious path right down her neck to where it began pooling between her heavy breasts, "G-Geez!"

A moment passed between them like that, with Rex collapsed on the bed and both girls staring distantly ahead with dazed expressions, all three were breathing in ragged pants and all lost in their own world. This time however, it was Mythra that made the first move, acting on a thunderous impulse and too aroused to think better of it, she trailed a finger down between where her chest was still held tight against her sister's and scooped up a fingerful of the warm seed settling softly across her, then, before she even realised what she was doing, raising it up to her mouth.

"Mhhmmm… hhaa…" Breathing deeper as she rolled the taste across her tongue, her body shivered and she repeated the action.

Watching in surprise, Pyra was only a second behind in matching the motion, her own tongue darting out and tasting some of the essence Rex had spilled across her soft, pink lips, "Ooh, mhhaaa…"

And so, still lying in place, Rex watched in continuing disbelief as another unimaginable sight unfolded before him- as two women he loved, the two forms of the legendary Aegis, sat mesmerised and cleaned themselves of his cum, eagerly swallowing it down with flushed cheeks, dizzying smiles and moans of satisfaction.

"Woah…"

* * *

"AhhAHHH! NgHH! R-Rex! Rex! Wait, wait, damn you!"  
"Oohh, mmMMMM! I-hha, Rex, tha-that's good, hha, it feels, aah, it feels like I'm floating…"

Turning the tables on his two Demi-Goddess lovers once he'd taken a minute to recover was surprisingly simple as it turned out.

Taking advantage of their distraction as they'd each been happily savouring his taste, he'd used the opportunity to take the initiative back, pushing them both down and returning the favour- pulling off the remainder of their outfits and spreading their legs open before they could even think to resist.

' _As a man, I've got to do at least this much!'_

His tongue traced a pattern across Mythra's soaked entrance as his fingers teased lightly across the outside of Pyra's labia, and both girls raised their voices toward him in a wonderful crescendo. Savouring the sight, the texture and the taste of their two bare pussies, Rex used his every ounce of his concentration to caress them equally, making sure to burn every second of this, their every shiver and cry, into his mind.

Aside from what now felt like far too small an amount of time spent exploring Nia's body, Rex had no experience with this and no real idea what to do. However, thanks to their sheer excitement at being touched by him and with his every action magnified through their shared feedback, the twin Aegises were remarkably easy to pleasure. Trembling and gasping as the new sensations crashed wildly through them, as they were caressed, licked, and teased like never before, feeling the effects of his actions on the other as vividly as on themselves, both women were swiftly subdued.

"AhhHHHA! REX!" Crying aloud, Mythra's hips bucked up toward him and her legs wrapped vice-like around his head, holding him in place as she was sent crashing toward another peak. Tilting his head, he pushed his lips against her clitoral hood, relishing her taste with a smile as he suckled against the sensitive nub, pushing her completely over the edge.

"UhhAHH! You're wonderful Rex!" Pyra cried happily, sent tumbling through her own orgasm as she felt the full effect of Mythra's pleasure thrumming through her. Reflexively squeezing her legs closed around the fingers still teasing lovingly over her entrance, her sweet voice moaned out his name once more and her entire body shuddered happily.

Pulling back and giving himself a moment to catch his breath as Mythra's death-grip around him finally waned, Rex hungrily drank in the sight before him once more- both Aegises spread out across his bed, their chests heaving and bodies shivering with lust, both their creamy thighs slick with desire and their voices each moaning his name.

His heart raced and the flames of excitement burned even brighter. He couldn't stop here, this was just the beginning! As a man, he had to make them feel as good as he possibly could! He had to make sure they knew he would always do whatever he could to make them happy!

Alternating places, he ran his fingers gently over Mythra's soft thighs, feeling her body tremble lightly under his touch and hearing a sharp intake of breath from both girls as he dragged his tongue slowly over Pyra's heated pussy.

"Mmm, you both taste really good, you know!"

"R-Rex! What the hellllUUUAAA!"  
"Rex! No woman wants to hear thAhhh! NhghhAAH!"

Funnily enough, for being two parts of the same whole, their tastes were as different as their personalities. Pyra had a soft, sweet taste, one that left him wanting more, while Mythra's juices held a delicious tang, one that settled itself assertively across his tongue. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not.

* * *

The night continued and time passed hot and heavy between them. However, the more they remained tangled up together, the more they touched and caressed, the more they kissed and gasped… they more they all became aware that even these incredible sensations weren't enough, that their hearts and bodies were all yearning for the same thing.

While their desire for one another hadn't lessened by even one drop, the roaring lust that had spurred them forward had abated slightly. However, in it's place they now found a strong and simple ache, for more, for a connection, for them to be joined together as lovers in the deepest meaning.

In the end, it was Pyra that went ahead once more, not due to any preference or intention on either of their parts, but simply because she was the first to act. Taking Rex's hand and whispering his name, her short red hair splayed out like an auburn halo around her head as she fell back into the mattress, pulling him toward her and opening her legs enticingly around him.

Running his palm softly across her cheek as he settled in place above her, marvelling at the incredible softness of her tightly toned body as much as the comforting warmth she radiated, Rex swallowed back the last of any nervousness he felt. It was still difficult to believe something as amazing as this could possibly be real, but he held back the instinct to ask if she was sure, she'd already made her feelings absolutely clear and he had no wish to make light of them with second guesses.

Wrapping his arms around Pyra's shoulders, only slightly clumsily, he lined himself up against her entrance, biting back yet another gasp as the radiant heat of her pussy thrummed through his shaft, sending a warm thrill through him as her lips opened up enticingly around his cockhead.

"I er, I don't have much experience." He warned.

"And what, do you think we do!?" Mythra frowned.  
"We'll all learn together, Rex." Pyra smiled.

Her head rose up to meet his and their lips came together, sharing a soft, gentle kiss this time as her legs locked around his waist, pulling him toward her and urging him on.

' _We're… We're really going to do it…'_ Everything with Nia had been so spur of the moment, it had felt incredible and he'd meant everything he'd said, of course, but he'd been swept up in it as it happened. This felt completely different, it was deliberate, it was planned, he was the one taking the lead. It was a singularly nice feeling, one that set his heart racing.

Groaning quietly into her mouth, Rex wrapped his arms even tighter around her shoulders and, as carefully as he could manage, pushed himself forwards, rolling his hips over and spreading her pussy lips open around the head of his shaft as he began sinking inside.

"AhhummMMMMPH!"  
"Oh-AH!? NgGHHAA!"

Jolting against him, as he eased his way further into her, Pyra's voice was muffled by their kiss, but Mythra had no such impediment. Knocked back from where she'd been sitting, the blonde Aegis threw her head back with a loud gasp, her hands clawing at the blankets and entire body suddenly trembling. Pyra's walls clenched forcefully around him, squeezing wonderfully across his shaft as she trembled, her body shaking and her fingers digging hard into his shoulders for support, but, her tunnel was soaking wet and her body accepted him eagerly all the same.

With his own moans becoming strained, Rex kissed her as deeply as he could, pushing his way further inside her and piercing her final resistance, opening up the blissfully tight walls of her pussy around him as he sheathed himself within her. Rolling himself forwards in one long, deliberate motion, he only finally broke away, leaning back and gasping for breath, several long moments later, when he was finally and completely buried within her- the throbbing heat of her core pulsing through his entire length as he pushed himself back against her furthest depths, stretching out the back walls of Pyra's tunnel and moulding her virgin pussy to his shape.

Whispering her name instinctively, as his body shuddered and mind spun with wild delight, it was almost half a minute later before Rex returned to reality.

"H-Huh?" he blinked, suddenly taken aback, "Pyra?"

Staring back up at him, despite the loving smile on her face, the red-headed Aegis's eyes were wet with tears.

Jolting in place, Rex's world ran cold and a sudden lance of panic slammed through him. Had he done something wrong!? Looking down at where they were connected, he could see a small trickle of blood already leaking down around her thighs, "Ah! Wh-wha!? Sorry! I, I'll st-"

"Rex, Rex, stop. Please, It's fine," her legs remained wrapped securely around him, holding him firmly in place within her and her hands broke off from his back to cup his face, stroking his face as she assured him, "It doesn't hurt at all. It… It feels, _amazing_. It's like, like I can feel you through every part of me, I've never felt anything like this…"

So saying, she rolled her hips back and forth several centimetres, moving his shaft inside her and sending a sharp spike of pleasure running through both their bodies.

"I'm sorry, hhaa, I'm just, I'm just so happy. It all hit me at once," she continued, looking a little sheepish as she answered his bewildered expression, "Feeling you like this, being connected to you. Hhaaha, just the knowledge that, that I'm sharing my first time with the man I love… It's like a dream, like I'm just the same as any other woman. I ne-never thought it was even possible for someone like me. I… I never even realised how much I wanted this."

"Pyra…"

Her fingers stroked tenderly across his cheeks once more, "Thank you Rex, for everything."

Rex's world paused. The woman who's spent so long living in fear of the idea that she was nothing but a tool of destruction was smiling up at him with such unabashed, honest gratitude, simply for being allowed to experience the same joys as anyone else. His heart clenched in his chest and he dropped his gaze away, unable to even look directly at her as an avalanche of emotions welled up inside him. Looking out the corner of his eyes he could see the exact same expression being repeated on her sister, the same flushed face, the same tender expression and the same thankful gaze.

It was too much! It was way too much! More than he could possibly stand! Everything building within him rushed to a single point. He was a man, wasn't he!? He had to properly answer these feelings!

"Uwaaa!" Releasing his determination, Rex threw back his head with a primal cry, "Pyra! I love you! I love you so much it drives me crazy!"

Each word he spoke was punctuated with a thrust, grinding his cock back through the full length of her tunnel, Rex hilted himself once more against her deepest parts, stretching the far walls of her pussy as he shouted his feelings. The younger Aegis arched backwards, rising off the bed, moaning in louder delight with his every movement.

"Mythra! You too!"

"E-Eh!?"

Shivering with bliss at the feeling the same incredible surges of pleasure slamming through Pyra, along with being engrossed simply watching the two lovers, the older Aegis was taken completely off guard at being unexpectedly addressed as well…

…And, she was even more shocked when his arm suddenly snapped out, taking hold of her and pulling her over towards him, sending her toppling across the bed, until she was collapsed on all fours, lying directly atop her sister, with their naked bodies pressed directly together and Rex's hands holding securely to her waist. And yet, regardless of her surprise, her body submitted immediately. The feelings of bliss still pumping through her as their lover continuously drove himself into Pyra, as well as the sheer intensity of feeling her twin's heated body trembling happily under her, left Mythra unable to do more than simply hold herself in place, moaning and panting just the same as the red-head.

"I'm not gonna leave you behind! Either of you! I love you just as much! I love you both!"

Proving his words, Rex buried himself inside Pyra one last time -grinding as deep as he could manage- before abruptly pulling himself all the way out and raising up a few inches, until he was pressed against Mythra's equally soaked entrance, feeling her own pussy lips opening up around him just as eagerly.

Gasping, scandalised back at him from over her shoulder, the Blonde's face was burning a mortified scarlet. But even so, she made no attempt to pull away.

"R-Rex! Wait! Don't, don't you think this is a bit muuuUUUAAAAAH!"

Taking a firm hold of her luscious soft ass, the Driver slid himself forwards, spreading her virgin pussy open around him and, holding back as much as he could manage, eased himself inside. Despite her words and despite being identically as tight as her sister, after all the sensations Mythra had already received -feeling, for all intents and purposes as if he'd already been inside her- her body accepted him even more readily, as if this was simply continuing what they'd already begun, and her walls stretched happily around his thick shaft. Rolling forwards without pause, he pushed smoothly through her chastity, sheathing himself inside her just as he'd done with Pyra, all the way until the furthest reaches of her pussy, until he was stretching out her deepest walls around him.

And, all the while, with their arms wrapping instinctively tight around each other, and bodies trembling in concert, both girl's voices rang out together in stereo.

Grinding himself back out of Mythra's depths, while still maintaining his firm hold on Mythra's round waist, Rex slid down once more, wasting no time in burying himself back inside the heat of Pyra's awaiting pussy, filling her just as thoroughly before moving himself back to the Blonde and repeating the same motion once again, rocking his hips back and forth as best he was able, alternating hungrily, greedily, between each horny Aegis.

Pleasuring both his lovers simultaneously, claiming both sisters together… It was an incredibly ambitious feat, especially given Rex's minimal experience. By any logic he should have stumbled, it should have felt awkward and clumsy… However, Pyra and Mythra had shared one body for the longest time and both were joined by the same connection to Rex, a bond that could only be felt between a Driver and Blade. With the surging pleasure scattering their thoughts, any hesitation fell away, leaving them acting simply on instinct instead. And, like that, just the same as in the battles they'd fought, they all fell into rhythm together, their movements beginning to act in synch.

Wrapping her arms tight around her sister, squeezing themselves even tighter together, Mythra shook her hips clumsily back against Rex's thrusts.  
Keeping her legs tight around their Driver's waist, Pyra pulled cheekily pulled his every stroke deeper, harder into them, going just as insane at feeling him inside her twin as herself.

The pleasure crashed through them in waves, higher than ever before and then, suddenly…

"Ah!"  
"Hu-Wha?"  
"I, ah, huh?"

A warm and gentle golden light filled the room.

"I didn't… Pyra?"  
"This is… O-Oh? We're glowing?"

Bright shining tethers stretched out from both their Core Crystals, meeting at Rex's chest and wrapping all three of them in a familiar yellow aura. Pausing their movements and blinking in surprise, both girls looked from each other to themselves, surprised to see not just the golden thread joining them to their Driver, but also that the thin ether lines running up and down the length of their bodies were now shining an emerald green.

"Our emotions are in tune." Rex explained simply, looking down with a smile at the physical proof of their connection. It was a familiar and comforting thing, buffeting him with the sensations of happiness and affection he could feel from each girl and sharing the same love he held for them back in turn. Proving his point, he rocked himself smoothly back and forth inside Mythra, using his first stroke as a test and then making sure to hit each subsequent motion against her weakest point, in the furthest walls of her pussy, guiding himself by the unspoken desires he could now sense from her own body.

Each loosing a wanton cry, both girls were panting hard in response.

"A-Amazing… Rex, I can feel you… I can feel you in every part of me…"  
"You, you feel so warm. Hha, you always make my soul feel warm, don't you?"

Joined in all senses, physically and emotionally, there was nothing hidden between them now, it was a feeling of trust that only a Driver and Blade could understand.

Pyra's hands reached up to his, interlinking their fingers atop Mythra's creamy hips. Mythra wrapped her own arms around her sister's head, cradling her in Rex's place. And both girls spoke at as one,

"I love you, Rex."

The link glowed even brighter and his heart sung even stronger.

"I love you too."

After that, there was no need for any words, they all understood, they all moved as one. Rex rolled his hips forward, Mythra pushed her hips back against him, and Pyra helped pull him even deeper inside. Their synch was stronger than ever now, all bathing in each other's love, excitement and desire, they all shared the same instinct.

"Auhhaa!"  
"MnngHHUAHH!"  
"MmmmMNNG!"

Alternating between them still, Rex changed his tempo to match- harder and stronger for Mythra, softer and deeper for Pyra. Now, moving their bodies in a deliberate rhythm against his thrusts, the girls ground even tighter against each other, the hard nubs of their nipples dragging together in an almost painful delight and the hot warmth of their pussies sliding slick together with an incredible friction. And, both of them squeezed down around his shaft as it filled them in turn.

He drove into Mythra and Pyra screamed in delight, clenching her fingers around his and pulling him as deep inside as either could manage.  
He ground inside Pyra and Mythra moaned in joy, gasping and shaking as her sister's tunnel pulsed tight around him.

At some point, as their shared pleasure rose to dizzying heights, their bodies slid closer than ever and their lips came together, closing even the final distance between the twin Aegises. Moaning and gasping into each other's mouths, their tongues danced in a heated kiss, acting more out of share desire than any intention as their bodies both reacted to the same man. It would have been unthinkable under any normal circumstances, but right now they were long past any rational thought.

"Mmphmmm!" Mythra's fingers ran through Pyra's silken red hair as she drove herself back along Rex's shaft.  
"MphaaMMA!" Leaning up and deepening their embrace, Pyra slid her tongue into Mythra's mouth, moaning happily as Rex filled her once more.

Lost in a dizzying haze, feeling his emotions and each other's pleasure, moaning and gasping as their bodies slid together, as his hard cock stretched their tunnels wide around him, again and again, and again… It was impossible to hold anything back. Barely a few minutes had passed, but to each of them it felt like ten times that at least.

Pyra peaked first. Stiffening in place, she broke their kiss, throwing her head back, her mouth open in a wordless cry as she arched off the bed and inches into the air.

Mythra followed immediately after. Feeling Pyra's orgasm crashing through them, her vision flashed white and her eyes rolled back, crying out just the same, she clung desperately tight around her twin.

"Ah,nghh, P-Pyra! Mythra!" Any thoughts Rex may have had about keeping going were instantly smashed. Feeling Pyra suddenly lock up vice-like, holding him desperately in place, feeling Mythra's pussy clenching tight around his entire length, pulsing as quivering as she practically milked his shaft- it was too good, far too good, it was better than he could possibly stand! "GHhhHA! GhhhHHHAAAA!"

His world spun, lights flashing before his eyes. His shaft pulsed, swelling thicker as his balls clenched tight and finally, holding desperately to Mythra's hips and to Pyra's hands, everything within him erupted! Rex's release thundered out and, as if in answer to their feelings, what seemed like every drop in his body was wrung from him! Jet after jet of hot, thick seed crashed heavily into Mythra's innermost walls, shooting deep within her womb and flooding her tunnel instantly, permanently engraving his love inside both Aegises.

The golden glow between them bust into almost blinding brilliance, lighting up the whole room as the sensation of Rex's release seared through both girls. Already long lost in the throes of bliss, neither could do more than let out one last wanton moan as the pleasure overwhelmed them and everything faded to white.

* * *

"Geez… You really didn't hold back at all, did you?" Mythra complained, curled up at his side, her words a stark contrast to the bright smile she hadn't yet managed to wipe from her face.

Lying flat on his back, still breathing hard, Rex just grunted an agreement. In the end, they'd done it another three times before the fatigue of an unbelievably long and frantic day finally caught up with them. He knew he'd be fine in a few hours, but right now… Right now, muscles he didn't even know he had were aching in ways he didn't even think were possible. Of course, given how unbelievably satisfied, content and outright happy he felt right now, he wasn't about to raise any objections.

"It was really fun," Pyra added cheerfully from where she was stretched out on his other side, her fingers stroking lazily up and down his arm, "Although, not what I was expecting at all."

Rex winced guiltily at that thought, suddenly realising just how carried away he'd gotten. Knowing Pyra, she'd probably wanted their first time to be a little softer and a lot more romantic… He would never claim to be an expert on love, but he doubted the idea of having their own sister pushed down atop of them was a dream for many girls, Blade or not, "Ahaha… S-Sorry."

"And! You didn't pull out of either of us, not even once!" Mythra continued before her sister could get a word in, "What were you thinking? What if, if… You know…"

' _E-Eh!?'_ Rex jolted, taking almost a second to even follow her train of thought. He'd never even considered anything like that! _'Is, is that even possible? Can a Blade really…? But then, maybe for an Aegis…'_

It wasn't like either of them were going to become Titans after all. They'd clearly been modelled after humans. The shock passed a moment later and he pushed himself up (a little painfully) into a seated position. He knew Mythra was just teasing him, of course, _probably_ , but still, as a man,

"I'd be happy, of course," he gave his answer clearly, "Er, I mean, it's sooner than I- we're still kind'a young, but… But, we'd be a family."

"I-oh, w-well, fine then!" Mythra huffed, quickly averting her eyes and rolling over. Apparently, even after all they'd one, she still wasn't good at being put on the spot. It was cute. He also couldn't help but notice her sliding herself back closer to him a few moments later, still not looking his way. Very cute.

"Mmm, I want a boy," Pyra sighed with a giggle, sneaking her head onto his lap and stretching out, making a show of laying her hands across her stomach, "One just like his father."

She was teasing him. Rex assured himself with a gulp, looking away and finding himself suddenly unable to meet her eyes. She was _definitely_ teasing him. _Probably_.

The mood was warm and pleasant, they were all heavily drained after so much exertion and yet equally, still far too excited to simply sleep. And so, lethargic and content, they lounged around comfortably like that for some time, all feeling closer than they ever had before. In the end, it was Pyra that brought them back to reality, her voice taking on a more serious tone as she spoke this time,

"I feel bad about Nia though. We shouldn't have left her behind like that."

Mythra sighed, "Yeah… It's stupid, but I agree."

At the end, with their time together on Elysium cut short, all either of them had wanted was a chance to be alone with Rex, and it was Nia that had helped them with that. But, even if he was the man they loved, they both still cared deeply for the Gormotti Blade and returning to Fonsett without her, when she had nowhere else to belong, felt terribly selfish.

Looking between the two girls and thinking of the third, Rex swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling _very_ awkward and without any real idea of how he should be acting at the moment. Just what was appropriate to say, when you were naked, in bed, with two women you loved?

"No," he answered a heartbeat later, deciding that ultimately the only thing he could do was to be honest, "No, I think that's what she wanted."

"Rex…"  
"Rex…"

Turning toward him, they both looked at him with eyes full of pity, as if they were talking to a child who'd missed the entire meaning of the conversation. It hurt! His pride took a huge blow!

"I doubt you ever noticed," Mythra sighed, "But she's completely smitten with you."

He paused, closing his eyes for a moment and pulling back his reaction. "Yeah, I know."

"H-Huh!?"  
"You… You do?"

Both girls were sitting up now, eyes wide as they stared at him in clear surprise. Was it really that shocking!? He wasn't dense! Well… He supposed he'd only picked up on it when Nia had straight up told him. And he'd only actually understood her later when they'd been making their way back out from the Crucible... His pride winced, once again.

Clearing his mind, Rex hesitated just a moment, his words were heavy, but he forced them all the same. He'd never intended to hide what happened between him and Nia, in fact he'd meant to tell them as soon as he'd had the chance, only, once they were finally alone, everything had spiralled out of control faster than he'd been able to think. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd done and he didn't regret his time with Nia, he'd spoken true at the time, he did love her, just like he loved them. He had simply worried that it may hurt Pyra or Mythra, that's why he knew, even if it was awkward to do so now, he needed to explain.

"She told me how she felt when… when you'd been captured, during the fight for the Third Sword, after she showed us her Blade form," that was a terribly abridged version of Nia finally finding the courage to trust them, but the full story was a discussion for another time, "Afterwards, that night, we talked, just me and her, about everything, about all the things she'd been keeping to herself and… And, we spent the night together."

There was a long, stunned pause as both women processed what he'd just said, staring at him wide eyed,

"Th-That sneaky cat!" Mythra snapped first, crossing her arms with a stormy frown, "What the hell!? She got to first!? She's the youngest! W-Wait, that means _I_ was last!?"

"That is a surprise!" Pyra giggled, shaking her head as she took it all in, "I did tell her to look after you, but I never expected her to take it that far! Ooh, I see! So that's what she meant earlier today then? About us talking tomorrow."

This time it was Rex's turn to be taken by surprise, "You're… You're not upset?" He wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected from them, but definitely not this. Pyra seemed relieved if anything and even Mythra appeared to only be acting affronted for the sake of her own pride.

"You guys… You don't need to accept everything you know," he added, reminding himself again just how unreservedly generous they were each being with him, "You're not forcing yourselves are you?"

If they were mad, or if they felt disappointed by his actions or his belated confession, he wanted to know. Even if they scorned him, he'd rather spend his life making amends than to have them acting happy when they weren't.

"Rex!" Pyra laughed just as freely as ever, her smile easily throwing his concern to the winds, "That's not it _at all_! Kissing and, and everything we've shared, I think it should only be done with someone you love. So, I'd be upset if it was someone else, but if it's with Nia, that's a relief. I adore Nia, and I've been really worried about her, about us hurting her, so if you've taken care of her too, if you've accepted her into your heart, then I'm glad that she's alright. Rex, I want her to stay with us. That's how it should be isn't it? She loves you, just like we do, we should all be a family, together."

"Yeah. I like having Nia around, and she's your Blade anyway now, isn't she? She's gonna be with us from now on, so it'd be pretty weird to just leave her out," Mythra shrugged, before leaning over and poking him hard in the chest, "More importantly. This is the second you've asked about this kind of thing now, second guessing us like this. Don't you think you're being awfully ungrateful for a man in your position? If three women say they want to be with you, then why the hell are you arguing? Just smile and nod!"

"I-" Cutting himself off with a wan smile, Rex slowly pushed his concerns aside. There were a million things he felt he should say, but ultimately, she was right. They'd been perfectly clear about what they wanted, there was no purpose to undermining their own decision. After a moment, he decided to simply follow her advice.

"Ah, you do learn." Mythra smirked, "Good boy."

Sitting in place, re-evaluating, Rex thought back to what Nia had told him that night, that despite loving him, she didn't mind about his feelings for Pyra or Mythra, and that she didn't think they'd mind about her. He'd trusted her words, with the hope that the two of them would accept the night he'd spent together with her, but he could see now he'd underestimated all three of them as well as the sincerity they shared. Thinking about it, about Nia being in love with him and about the close friendship she shared with Pyra and Mythra, he realised Nia had never shown any jealousy of either of them. And the same in return, despite them having apparently been aware of her feelings for him.

It reminded him of the Architects words, about how Blades had been created to guide humanity, to life them up and make them better than the ones who came before. Nia, Pyra and Mythra, they'd always been the ones showing him the way, this whole time and even still now, he had so much yet to learn.

He loved them. He loved all three of them enough to make his heart ache, and they all accepted that without a worry, "You all… You really are too good for me."

"No. That's not true at all, Rex." Pyra's voice was soft, but sincere as she reached out towards him, lifting his head to meet her eyes, "By any logic, you should never have had anything to do with us, or with what happened. It was our fault that Malos was still alive and that you got dragged into everything. But you always stuck with us, you always protected us no matter who stood against you, or how much it hurt.

"It would have been understandable for you to resent the situation you were forced into, or to fear the danger we represented to this world… But you never did, y-you always accepted us, you always gave us somewhere to belong and, you always trusted in us… even when we hid things from you."

"You saved us," Mythra added quietly wrapping herself around his back as Pyra's voice faltered, "You gave us a place in this world."

There wasn't much left to say to that and he didn't have, nor was there anything he could possibly do but accept their feelings. So, they all fell together once more into a comfortable silence, slumping back down onto the bed and wrapping themselves up together.

It was warm, it was soothing and they were all thoroughly drained, emotionally and physically, soon they were all drifting off…

"Hey… Rex…?"

"Hu- Ah, yeah?"

"What'd you tell Nia anyway, exactly? When she told you how she felt?"

"I said I loved her too… But, that I belonged to you two."

"Hmph," Mythra's arms coiled just a little tighter around his waist as she pulled herself closer into his back, "Good answer."  
"Hehe," Pyra giggled softly, running her fingers through his hair from the front, "We belong to you too, you know?"

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Returning back to his room after having decided to begin his day with an early morning bath, feeling more refreshed and relaxed than he could ever remember, Rex found one last surprise waiting for him the moment he opened the door,

"Wh-Wha?"

"Good morning, Rex!"

When he'd left Mythra and Pyra had both been still asleep in his bed, but now, sitting atop it in their place was,

"P-Pnuema!?"

Indeed, the same minty-green ascended Aegis he'd last seen atop the First Low Orbit Station was smirking cheekily back at him.

"Ooh? Like something you see?" she teased, stretching back and pressing a finger against the blue crest on her chest, retracting the armour and letting her massive breasts bounce free into the air, only just barely concealed by the black nano-mesh covering. It was an incredibly distracting sight and one he only managed to tear his eyes away from with great effort.

"You're here? But, but I thought…"

"The power of the conduit is gone, yes," she nodded, while toying _innocently_ with the hem of the said shirt, stretching it a little tighter in place, "And so is most of my power. I can't warp reality anymore, not significantly at least. And I can't stay like this permanently either. But, it _is_ still our true form, and hey, look, while it lasts, I can give you that outfit again too!"

A wave of her hand proved that point, looking down with an astonished face, Rex watched as his undershirt and boxers were replaced with the same Master Driver suit he'd gotten so used to. "Wow."

"Anyway! Like I said, I can't maintain this form for long, so!"

Smirking greedily, Pnuema stalked across the room, grabbing Rex's hands and pulling him backwards with her.

"Whaa-ah, hey!?"

Before he'd even realised what was happening, they'd both fallen back onto his bed and he realised he was lying atop her, their faces only centimetres apart.

"Hehe," leaning up toward him, she brushed her lips lightly against his neck, making his spine shiver as her arms wrapped around his back and her voice dropped into an inviting whisper, "C'mon, Rex. I'm going to make your dreams a reality!"

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you go, hopefully you enjoyed this! There's definitely all kinds of fun scenarios and situations that spring to mind when you consider two girls that're basically linked together like Pyra and Mythra are, but hopefully this covers most of the more exciting ones. I was very tempted to include a joke about Zeke not being the only Blade Eater in their group anymore in the scene where Rex is going down on them both… But I barely managed to restrain myself out of a desire not to absolutely destroy the mood. So, feel free to imagine that one for yourself.

In regards to the discussion about Pyra and Mythra's sacrifice, being scared they won't see him again and how hard it was to be apart. I'm drawing those emotions directly from the ending song, the one that plays through the credits right to where they return.

If you haven't checked out the lyrics in detail, the ending sequence (in my reading of it at least) begins with them, as Pneuma, watching everyone escape to safety, telling Klaus that it was fun, being alive and, watching everyone escape to safety. The song kicks in with Pneuma basically comforting herself with the memories they've shared, cherishing their time together and being glad for everything they've been able to experience… But then, as it goes on it changes from being satisfied dying like this, to wondering if she's been able to repay everything Rex has done for her, and ends with the final verse being her literally begging God to let her return to his side, to tell him how she feels. Which is then the only dialogue we actually see during the final sequence, "I love you, Rex."

So, while I think they'd be okay with saving everyone at the cost of their lives, I think it's a fair interpretation that the reality of their death made them regret being apart from Rex, and that they definitely didn't part easily from him. Just another reason for Mythra to be dere I suppose.

Oh and yes, before anyone tells me, I do realise that Rex never calls their combined form "Pneuma." But whatever, I'm not going to try and claim one name is canon over the other (personally, I chose Hikari because he was literally talking to her at the time, c'mon Rex, have _some_ tact) and Pneuma is a nice name anyway, they should'a just gone with that.

Next work will be more for A Change of Tactics. Will be a massive chapter, so may take a while though.

Otherwise, as always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
